Black Pearl
by Shiroi.144
Summary: tao,namja dengan kebisuannya dan kebutaannya berusaha terus hidup di tengah kerumunan mahluk yang selalu menatap benci kepadanya
1. Chapter 1

~KrisTao~

.

.

.

.

Apa kau percaya dengan mahluk penghisap darah? Mahluk yang memiliki taring runcing yang siap menggigit lehermu?..atau mahluk yang dapat merobek setiap jengkal daging yang menempel di setiap tulang-tulangmu tanpa menghilangkan sisa sedikitpun?...tidak? Akupun tidak..tapi..ini bukan hanya dongeng, bukan hanya bualan yang dapat di ceritakan untuk anak-anak, ini nyata..dan mungkin..tanpa sadar kau pernah menemui mereka yang bahkan tersenyum di balik keramahan yang bahkan tanpa kau ketahui terdapat rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui..

Disini, kau akan melihatnya, dimana mahluk itu berkumpul, membuktian kekuasaan mereka, mana yang terkuat, mana yang memimpin, di kandang besar sebagian pelosok hutan yang tidak dapat kau lihat jika hanya berpanduan pada pikiran logikamu, di sini tidak ada namanya logika, hanya ada hal yang terdaftar kekonyolan dalam film.

Tapi, ini memang ada, dan kau..harus percaya kepadaku...

.

.

.

.

.

~KrisTao~

.

.

''ung..umm..humm humm hummbumm" terdengar gumaman halus dari arah bawah anak tangga besar dikastil itu. Tampak seorang namja tengah memeluk kedua lututnya sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan maju mundur, mengikuti suara dengungan yang keluar dari bola matanya yang tengah melihat kesekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan canggung.

"kenapa dia bisa berada disini?'' terdengar suara dingin dari arah anak tangga, suara yang berasal dari namja berkulit putih dengan rambut hitamnya, matanya menatap namja yang masih mendengung tak karuan di bawah tangga.

"maafkan saya,pangeran"namja lain berlari dari arah ruang kamar yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari arah namja yang mendengung "kenapa kau bisa berada disini, tao'' lanjutnya sambil mengusap rambut namja yang masih mengeluarkan dengungannya, tao.

"lain kali, usahakan dia tidak keluar kamar, lay ge'' ucap namja yang masih menatap kearah tao dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"baik, pangeran sehun" ucap lay sambil membantu tao berdiri dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"kenapa kau tidak memusnahkan mahluk tak berguna itu saja'' terdengar suara dari arah belakang menoleh sesaat sebelum melangkah menuruni tangga. "aku sangat membencinya'' lanjutnya saat sehun tak terlihat lagi di depannya.

''terkadang hal yang tak berguna bisa menjadi tambang mas suatu saat nanti, kyungsoo" ucap namja bertubuh tinggi di samping kyungsoo.

"kau selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama, changmin hyung'' desis kyungsoo.

"kau juga" ucap changmin tak begitu peduli.

.

.

.

.

"taozi... Sudah berapa kali gege bilang, jangan keluar sembarangan'' ucap lay, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut hitam tao, sedangkan tao tersenyum sebentar kemudian mendengung kembali.

Lay menatap tao dengan sayang, kemudian menceritakan berbagai hal yang di alami di dalam kastil hari ini, seperti biasa. Dia tau tao tidak akan mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya. Tao memang terlahir dengan kekurangan indra pengucapnya dan juga penglihatannya. Dia hanya bisa mendengung di saat lay menceritakan apapun, kemudian tersenyum saat merasakan ada suara tertawa halus dari lay.

Lay adalah orang yang merawat tao dari kecil, umur mereka memang berjarak jauh..jauh ukuran umur yang mustahil bagi manusia,mereka vampire.

"gege ambil makanan dulu, tao disini saja" ucap lay saat mulai beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"humm umm ngggg'' tao mendengun lagi. dia tau lay sudah tidak ada lagi di sana, membuatnya berani beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dengan meraba dinding kamar yang sudah sangat dia hafal.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah keluar kastil, dia berhasil, akhirnya dia keluar kastil. Inilah yang dia inginkan merasa udara luar, tidak pengap seperti ruang kamar yang sering dia tempati.

Selama ini tao sering mencoba untuk keluar kastil, tapi selalu saja ada banyak orang yang menemukannya dan menariknya kembali kedalam kamar.

Tao tidak tahu seberapa jauhnya dia melangkahkan kakinya, tapi ada hal berbeda yang dia rasakan antara hutan yang sekarang dengan yang sedari tadi dia lewati. Disini terasa jauh lebih panas dan banyak tanaman yang berhasil melukai kulitnya.

SRAK BRUUUK BUUGH

Sekarang tao dapat merasakan hantaman langsung di belakang punggungnya. tao tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kecuali tubuhnya terdorong oleh hantaman seperti tangan di susul dengan rasa sakit di punggung yang dapat di perkirakan akibat batu besar disana.

Tao mengerjapkan mata kemudian merabah daerah sekitar, lumpur.

"hey bocah, kau terlalu menyakitinya" Tao menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara, dia tidak dapat melihatnya tapi dia tahu di tempat iru ada orang lain, mungkin tiga.

"aku tidak sengaja baekhyun hyung" suara lagi.

Tao melangkah mundur saat merasakan seseorang melangkah kearahnya, rasanya lebih panas.

"humm ungnnn hmmm hummm'' tao langsung mendengung keras saat merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Dia mencoba memberontak keras.

"diam, bodoh" bukannya diam tao malah semakin memberontak. Dia tidak suka dengan apa yang di rasakannya, tubuh orang ini jauh lebih panas.

"lepaskan dia, kai" ucap baekhyun sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di salah satu dahan pohon terdekat.

"dia lucu, hyung" ucap kai sambil nyengir.

"dia bukan lucu, dia ketakutan" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai tak terlalu peduli, tetap dengan mencekal tangan tao di belakang tubuhnya.

"bisakah kau mengeluarkan suara lain selain dengungan bodohmu itu?" gerutu kai.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tao langsung terdiam. Suara itu membuatnya diam.

Kai bersiul keras saat melihat hal itu "kau membuatnya berhenti, ge..mengesankan" ucap kai kemudian.

Kris, namja yang baru datang itu menatap tajam kearah kai sebelum menghampiri namja berkulit eksotis itu.

"vampire?" ucap kris, menatap tao.

"ya..kelihatannya dia melewati batas wilayah" ucap baekhyun menimpali.

"harus kita apakan?" tao yang mendengar ucapan kai langsung bergetar ketakutan, matanya bergerak gelisah.

"bawa dia ke kastil" ucap kris.

belum lama kris mengucapkan itu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang disana, membuat pegangan kai kepada tao langsung terlepas. membuat angin yang berhembus kencang itu bagai membuat dinding di antara tao dan ketiga namja yang lain.

"kau lagi" desis kris, menatap dingin kearah angin yang lama-kelamaan membuat wujud seorang namja, sehun.

"jangan sentuh dia" ucap sehun.

"dia melanggar perjanjian,pa-nge-ran" ucap kai dengan penekanan di kata akhirnya.

"dia cuma orang bodoh" ucap sehun.

"ya..orang bodoh yang berhasil kabur dari kastil dengan mudah" ucap baekhyun.

Sehun menatap tao tajam, membuat namja itu terduduk di tanah berlumpur di bawahnya merasakan suhu yang tiba-tiba turun di sana.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap sehun sebelum merubah tubuhnya menjadi angin samar kembali, begitu juga tao.

"kau membiarkannya?"tanya baekhyun kepada kris.

Tak ada jawaban...

"terserah kau sajalah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

/('o')\ lanjut/tidak?

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

~KrisTao~

.

.

.

.

BRAAAK

"unggg!" tao mendengung dengan keras begitu tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai marmer. Badan yang sudah lecet akibat kai makin tambah sakit saat kulitnya sedikit melupas akibat gesekan dengan laintai kastil.

"taoooo" lay langsung berlari kearah tao saat namja itu mencoba berdiri. Sebenarnya dia cukup lancang saat ini, berlari disaat pangeran berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tao berada tapi dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lay, mengusap debu di pakaian tao dan memperbaiki posisi duduk tao yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya changmin saat memperhatikan sehun melangkah duduk ke kursi tunggal di ruangan megah itu.

"dia melewati batas wilayah" jawab xiumin enteng. Semua yang berada disana menatap kearah tao. Ayolah..itu hal yang sangat berbahaya dan melanggar aturan yang telah di tetapkan selama ini. Melewati batas sama saja dengan membuat peluang para werewolf, penghuni wilayah sebelah untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhmu dengan sepuasnya atau mungkin kemungkinan bagusnya kalau kau hanya akan di jadikan budak bertahun-tahun disana dan vampire yang memang memiliki harga diri tinggi tidak akan sudi melakukannya, mereka akan pilih tercabik-cabik dari pada harus tunduk kepada mahluk yang menurut mereka memiliki derajat rendah.

"apa ada yang melihatnya?"tanya kyungsoo

"tiga anjing penjaga" ucap sehun, sambil menompangkan kakinya ke kaki satunya. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan alis terangkat satu.

"ini benar-benar sudah gila, bagaimana bisa kau membawanya dengan selamat?" tanya kyungsoo.

"tidak ada yang selamat saat melewati perbatasan? Yah kecuali dia memiliki sembilan nyawa" tambah xiumin.

tak ada jawaban dari sehun itu kontan membuat kedua namja itu menoleh untuk melihat namja berpangkat pangeran itu, tidak ada siapapun di kursi singgah sana itu kecuali putaran angin yang semakin lama semakin terlihat menghilang.

"dia menyebalkan" gerutu xiumin.

"tao, ayo kekamarmu, biar gege obati" ucap lay sambil membantu tao berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang sehun inginkan dari bocah itu?" ucap kyungsoo saat tao dan lay sudah tak terlihat lagi disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup dengan derasnya, membuat tiga pasang mata menoleh kearah asal angin itu berasal.

"kau datang, kukira kau akan lari, bocah" kata kai sambil mengusap lehernya.

"apa yang bisa menggantikannya" kata sehun, tak membalas ucapan kai.

Sehun menatap kearah kris yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"kau tentu tahu aturannya apa" kata kris akhirnya. Kai menyeringai remeh, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari berkabung untuk para vampire yang akan kehilangan pangeran mereka.

"apa kalian bermimpi?" tanya sehun dengan senyum liciknya? Ah baiklah ini pertama kalinya merka melihat senyuman seperti itu muncul dari sehun ya.. Kecuali kris yang sudah cukup mengenal sosok namja di depannya.

pusaran angin langsung muncul tak kala sehun mengerakan tangannya keatas. Pusaran yang kini mulai berjalan memporak porandakan apa saja yang berada di depannya.

Kai diam sebentar sebelum berlari dengan cepat. tampak tubuh rupawannya lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi srigala dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang siap megoyak daging mangsanya. Bulu bewarna hitam pekat dengan bola mata bewarna biru gelap tampak menjadi kewaspadaan bagi tiap lawannya, dialah pemangsa.

Dengan kecepatan kasat mata, kai menerjang tubuh sehun sampai keduanya berguling di tanah. Angin yang sempat di buat sehunpun lama kelamaan menghilang saat tangan namja itu goyah.

Kai mengoyak tubuh sehun di bagian leher, membuat kerongkongan yang harusnya tertutup daging itu sekarang terlihat tulang dengan daging bewarna merah karena darah segar yang tampak merembes keluar.

Tak akan ada yang bisa melihat wajah sehun sekarang, tubuh namja itu sekarang tampak hanya tersisa daging-daging tercecer di tanah, mengerikan ya..apalagi dengan tengkorang kepala yang menggelinding di tanah seperti bola. Mungkin lain kali kai harus melakukan hal yang lebih rapi, itulah yang ada di pikiran baekhyun.

"rasanya menjijikan" ucap kai saat menjilati tangannya yang di penuhi darah itu. menjijikan tapi dia sangat menikmatinya.

"apa hanya seperti itu kehebatan seorang yang di agungkan?" kata baekhyun, berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya "tidak berseni" lanjutnya.

"sebaiknya aku melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu, supaya kau tahu apa itu artinya seni di otakku" desis kai.

"lebih baik kita pergi" baru saja baekhyun ingin membalas kata-kata kris menghentikannya. kris melangkah menjauhi tempat itu dengan di ikuti kai dan baekhyun di belakangnya.

.

.

sehun membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup sedari tadi. Matanya yang bewarna merah pekat itu menoleh kearah lengan kirinya yang sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Darah tampak mengotori kemeja hitamnya.

mungkin kedua namja itu berpikir dia mati. Ya..apa kalian juga berbikir seperti itu?..

Asal kalian tahu, sehun tidak akan mati semudah itu. Kalaupun dia mati mungkin penasehat salah memilih orang untuk menjadi penerus pangeran.

Sehun memang memiliki hal yang mungkin hanya segelintir penerus yang memilikinya. Dia dapat membuat tubuh pengganti dengan mengorbankan salah satu anggota tubuhnya, tapi itu bukan berarti dia akan selamanya kehilangan anggota tubuhnya, anggota tubuh yang hilang akan kembali pulih saat dia bisa meminum darah segar manusia sampai kenyang. Mudah? Tentu..

Sehun cukup tahu kalau kris mengetahui hal itu, namun tak menyangka namja bertubuh tinggi itu akan membiarkannya. Menjadi penjaga perbatasan adalah hal yang besar. kau tak akan di ajari untuk berbelas kasih untuk musuhmu, apa lagi musuh abadimu.

.

.

.

.

"ungg humm umm" tao menggoyangkan kepalanya kekanan kekiri dengan cepat mengikuti suara derap langkah pelayan yang kelihatan sibuk di depannya. Bukan namanya tao kalau dia akan menurut saat lay menyuruhnya diam di kamar saat selesai mengobati lukanya.

Tangan tao menapak kelantai marmer yang dingin, menggoreskan telunjuknya dengan bentuk bulat berulang kali. Dia suka melakukan hal itu selain memeluk lututnya.

Tao melangkah mundur dari posisi duduknya. Menempelkan tubuhnya kedinding saat mendengar suara langkah halus menuju tempatnya duduk. Tangan yang awalnya berada di sebelah badan sekarang bergerak memeluk lututnya. Kepalanya di sembunyikan disana. Mencoba untuk tidak terlihat oleh orang itu walaupun itu termasuk hal konyol yang akan membuatnya di ejek.

"ungghh" ini yang dia sangat benci saat kedua taring entah siapa itu menancap di perpotongan lehernya, sakit dan panas. seperti tubuhmu di buat kososng persekian detik. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu terlalu lamapun memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya dan berpikir dia bisa tertidur saat itu juga, ya..walaupun kata tidur tidak tepat untuk mengganti kata pingsan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

" kelihatannya makananmu cukup lezat..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**fallforhaehyuk **sudah lanjut~ gomawo reviewnya~

**babypanda418 **ahaaha itu rahasia, sehun memang sengaja di buat jahat..tapi gak jahat" amat kok huehehe xD gomawo sudah review

**zhe **lanjut asap itu apa ._.? Gomawo sudah review

**dewicloudsddangko **iya, shiro juga sedkit kasian, sedikit/plak ..hehe gomawo sudah review

**TTy T.T **jawaban untuk siapa kris, terjawab disini~ gaomwo sudah review

**pandahuang **seru? *o*/ gomawo sudah review ..ffnya sudah lanjuuuut

**Black rose1590 **sudah lanjut~ gomawo sudah riview o.o

**raetaoris **tao itu bapakku/bawa tao kabur/plak.

Sudah lanjut~ gomawo sudah review

**NKTS **sudah lanjut~ gomawo sudah review o.o/

**shinjiwoo920202 **ne~ XD.. sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah review

**bulle **sudah lanjuuut~ gomawo sudah revieww


	3. Chapter 3

~KrisTao~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya makananmu cukup lezat" Terdengar suara dari arah belakang, membuat namja yang tengah menghisap darah Tao menghentikan pekerjaannya, mencabut taringnya sebelum menoleh kearah asal suara. Tepat di dekat pintu kamar tao, namja betubuh mungil tampak berdiri di sana dengan menatap remeh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka pangeran sepertimu cukup rendah memakan..hm..mahluk seperti itu" Lanjut suara itu lagi.

"Apa ini membuatmu terganggu?" Tanya Sehun, membiarkan darah menetes dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, jika kau melakukannya di tempat yang jauh lebih pribadi" Ucap suara itu. Sehun tidak membalas ucapan namja itu, matanya menoleh kearah Tao yang sedang tergeletak di lantai di dekat kakinya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Tao kemudian sedikit berjongkok, mengusap rambut namja berkulit tan itu sebentar kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Namja bertubuh mungil mendengus kesal. Matanya menatap kearah Tao yang di biarkan tergelak. Apa bocah itu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab sedikit saja. Namja itu kemudian berjongkok untuk menatap Tao lebih jelas. Yah..dia menciumnya.. bau manis dari aroma darah yang tampak telihat merembes keluar dari dua buah luka yang terlihat di perpotongan lehernya. Namja itu vampire..ya... mahluk yang menyenangi darah..dan aroma darah itu cukup mengganggu penciumannya. Namja itu menatap lekat luka itu sebelum bergerak menunduk untuk mendekatkan bibirnya kearah luka itu.

'Aroma yang manis'

"Wah wah...sedang apa vampire kecil berada disini"Terdengar suara changmin dari arah belakang namja itu. Senyuman tak terlepas dari namja tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Elak namja itu, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah changmin dengan tatapan tajam yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Kyungsoo ku sayang...apa mencium aroma semanis ini adalah perbuatan yang hm..tidak ada artinya?" Ucap changmin. Kyungsoo menatap kesal changmin. Namja yang cukup membuat darahnya mendidih setiap saat.

Dengan cepat kyungsoo berdiri dari posisinya, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah changmin dengan tatapan menantang.

"Pergi dari hadapanku" Ucapnya tajam

"Dan membiarkanmu menikmati darahnya..tidak" Kyungsoo langsung mehentakan salah satu kakinya kelantai membuat lantai bergetar seperti gelombang retak kearah Changmin.

Changmin melompat dari lantai menuju salah satu kursi ruang berkumpul. Menumpukan kaki kanannya di sana dengan gaya kekanakan.

"Kau...

"Taoooo" Kata-kata kyungsoo terhenti di saat pendengarannya mendengar suara lay yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu.

"Tao..Tao..bangun sayang..apa yang..astaga"Lay menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kirinya saat matanya melihat dua luka di leher Tao. langkahnya di percepat menuju tempat Tao tergeletak.

Lay langsung menggendong tubuh Tao di kedua tangannya. Membawanya menuju kamar Tao yang juga terletak di rungan itu. Kamar Tao memang terletak di ruangan dekat ruang pertemuan, tepat di lantai paling bawah kastil.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah changmin "lain kali aku akan membuat perhitungan kepadamu" ucapnya kemudian pergi. Changmin cuma menanggapinya dengan senyuman meremehkannya.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba merilekskan kelopak matanya. Tangannya mengusap bekas luka di lehernya, rasanya masih perih.

Dengan menggunakan tangannya, Tao merabah tempat tidurnya, kepalanya mendongak dengan sesekali miring dengan wajah bingung ataupun mengerjapkan matanya, kelihatannya dia mencari sesuatu.

Tap tap tap

Tao menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara langkah menuju kearahnya. 'Apa itu Lay ge..tapi kenapa rasanya aneh' Tao mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan ,mencoba menggapai wajah orang itu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat merasakan bentuk wajah yang kini dia sentuh, bukan struktur wajah lay yang biasa dia sentuh, yang ini lebih terasa tegas dengan rahang yang kuat..kulit yang terasa sangat hangat dan..ada satu anting di telinga orang itu, Lay tidak menggunakan anting, itu yang Tao ingat dan hal itupun membuat Tao langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah orang itu begitupun posisi duduknya yang mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh sandaran tempat tidur. Tao dapat merasakan tempat tidur yang di tempatinya bergoyang, membuat Tao semakin meringkuk di posisinya dengan memeluk lutut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat..takut.

"Ungggg hungg hmmmm!" Tao mendengung keras saat orang itu semakin mendekat, menggerakan tangannya keasal arah, mencoba untuk melawan siapapun orang itu, dia sangat takut sekarang.

Orang itu diam sesaat, bola mata bewarna emas itu tampak menatap wajah tao. tanganya memegang kedua tangan tao dengan erat, mencoba membuat tangan itu diam. Dengan menggunakan tangan satunya lagi, orang itu mengusap pipi Tao dengan lembut, cukup membuat getaran tubuh tao berhenti.

"Tenanglah.." Tao tediam seketika, matanya bergulir kekanan kekiri seeperti kegirangan akan mendengar suara itu sedangkan orang itu hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Tao yang mulai nyaman akan kehadirannya.

Tao merasakannya..kehangatan akibat rengkuhan di tubuhnya saat orang itu. Membuatnya sangat nyaman. Tao mengerjap bingung saat merasakan orang itu kini berada di atas tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring.

"Hum..hum?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil mendengung bingung saat merasakan tak ada pergerakan. Tao mencoba menyentuh wajah orang itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, masih disana. Tao merasakan wajah itu mulai mendekat ke arah wajahnya, membuat tao memindahkan tangannya kearah dada Bidang orang itu.

Orang itu semakin menunduk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua sebelum kedua bibir itu bersatu. Menciptakan getaran-getaran kecil di dadanya.

Bibir itu terus bersatu beberapa saat sampai terasa sedikit lumatan di sana, dengan jilatan yang membuat lenguhan berbeda keluar dari bibir Tao.

"Mmmhh...ungmmhh.." Lenguhan itu semakin terdengar saat Tao merasakan sentuhan di lehernya dari orang itu.

Orang itu melepaskan sentuhannya sebelum dirinya kehilangan kendali.

Tao merasakan tubuh orang itu menyingkir sampai Tao tidak mendengar suara apa-apa di ruangan itu selain merasakan hembusan angin yang dapat di perkirakan masuk melalui cendela yang terbuka lebar. Tao melangkah menuju cendela sambil meraba-raba dinding di dekatnya, dia ingin menutup cendela itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey..dari mana kris ge?" Sapa kai saat Kris memasuki rumah minimalis terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Mencari makanan" Ucap kris sambil melempar mantel tebalnya kearah kursi terdekat kemudian melangkah menuju salah satu kamar di rumah itu. Kai mengangkat bahu tak begitu peduli, sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kris yang selalu padat saat berbicara.

.

.

.

Kris Langsung membaringkan tubuhnya keranjang setelah tiba kekamar. Tubuhnya cukup lelah.

Dia masih merasakannya, sentuhan bibir yang baru saja di rasakannya. Sangat menggairahlan. Masih hafal struktur kulit yang lembut dengan nafas lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir itu. Hampir saja dia lepas kendali tadi kalau saja dia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila" Dengusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengusap-usap rambutnya saat Lay tengah mengancingkan kancing kemeja bewarna putih miliknya.

Tao yang tak berhenti tersenyum membuat Lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan,

"Apa ada yang membuatmu senang, Taozi?'' Tanya Lay sambil membuat bentuk hati menggunakan telunjuknya di dada Tao, suatu hal yang sering Lay lakukan saat mencoba mengajak bicara Tao walaupun tidak semuanya dia tahu artinya.

Tao menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti gerakan yang dirasakannya kemudian mengarahkan jari manisnya menuju bibir sambil tersenyum lebar. Lay tidak begitu tahu maksud gerakan Tao, tapi ada pikirannya yang mengaitkan tentang hal berbau romansa disana. Apa tao bermaksud mengatakan kalau bibirnya dicium seseorang?, mana mungkin..dia cukup tahu tak mungkin ada yang berani melakukannya.

"Tao..nanti gege tidak bisa menemanimu, tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap lay sambil mengusap rambut tao sayang, Tao mengerutkan dahinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, kelihatannya dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Lay.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, hyung?" Kata sehun saat memasuki kamar Tao. Lay menoleh.

"Hari ini aku mendapat giliran untuk mengecek para penjaga perbatasan wilayah" Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

Lay melangkahkan kakinya menuju sehun, kemudian menyentil dahi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pelan.

"bisakah kau buang raut bangsawanmu saat bersamaku?" pinta Lay. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung tahu..sulit mendapatkan raut wajah ini, jadi..jangan pinta aku membuangnya" Kata Sehun sambil berlalu adan menyempatkan diri menoleh sedikit kearah Tao yang tengah menoleh kearahnya.

Langkah sehun terhenti, dia memutar langkahnya menuju Lay yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Lebih baik dia ikut denganku, aku khawatir meninggalkannya di dalam kastil" Kata Sehun.

"Membawanya ke sekolah?, jangan macam-macam, oh sehun" Kata Lay tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun mengajak Tao untuk kesekolah. Tentu bocah itu tahu bagaimana kondisi Tao yang seperti itu. Mungkin bisa semakin banyak orang yang menyakitinya, sudah cukup orang-orang di dalam kastil, jangan sampai para bangsawan yang lain ikut menghina namja kecil itu. Sekolah yang di penuhi bangsawan vampire tidak cocok dengan Tao, apalagi besar resikonya kalau werewolf yang juga berada disana mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Tao, walaupun kecil kemungkinannya untuk hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung" Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah kearah Tao, namja itu dapat melihat Tao yang mulai memeluk lututnya, mungkin karena aroma Sehun yang berbeda dari yang dulu itu membuat Tao tidak mengenali Sehun lagi.

Sampai di depan Tao, Sehun diam sebentar melihat reaksi Tao kepadanya. namja itu kelihatannya benar-benar takut berdekatan dengan Sehun, mungkin penyebabnya juga berasal dari hal yang dilakukan Sehun yang sering meminum darah Tao saat dia mengalami membutuhkannya, termasuk untuk memulihkan tangannya yang kemarin sempat terpotong akibat mengecoh para werewolf, sekarang tangan Sehun sudah kembali utuh.

"Gege..." Ucap sehun sambil mengarahkan tangannya ingin mengusap rambut Tao, hal yang biasa dilakukannya dulu, namun sekarang berbeda, lihat...Tao mungkin dulu akan tersenyum menerima sentuhannya, tidak seperti ini, Sehun tau namja di depannya itu menahan getaran takut yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Apa kau begitu takutnya denganku?...aku Sehun, kau sudah lupa?" Ucapan Sehun membuat Lay terdiam, memperhatikan dua namja itu. Mungkin para vampire akan terkejut jika melihat tontonan seeprti ini, seorang pangeran vampire yang biasanya menampakan sisi dingin serta kebangsawanannya sekarang terlihat sangat takut..kedua bola mata itu terlihat menahan kristal yang hendak merembes keluar sekarang juga jika sang pangeran tak menahannya. Lay tahu hal itu, cukup tahu..karena dia jugalah saksi akan kejadian dulu.. Dimana semuanya berubah dalam sekejap saja...

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar membawa Tao kesekolah. Saat ini kedua namja itu sedang berada di dam mobil yang tengah terpakir di area sekolahan. Sehun tidak membutuhkan pengawal seperti para anak bangsawan yang lain untuk menjaganya, walaupun beberapa tetua vampire menyuruhnya untuk membawa pengawal kemana saja untuk menjaga sang pangeran yang memang memiliki pangkat jauh lebih tinggi daripada para anak-anak bangsawan lainnya, sehun itu istimewa, jika terjadi masalah terhadapnya, tentu akan membuat pertahanan bangsa vampire akanpanik. apa lagi masalah dengan 'sahabat' mereka, werewolf akan semakin parah karena, sebgaimanapun..walaupun kedua mahluk berbeda itu berdamai, masih saja ada beberapa dari mereka yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyerang akibat rasa benci mereka yang sudah berperas seperti insting permanen yang tumbuh di otak mereka. Tapi, untuk Sehun, dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia memang pangeran tapi dia juga tidak mau disamakan dengan para anak bangsawan maja yang selalu membawa pengawal, memperlihatkan kelemahan mereka secara terang-terangan, dia pangeran, dan dialah yang terkuat.

Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian berputar kepintu satunya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Tao, dia tahu Tao tidak ingin keluar dari dalam mobil, di sekolah, tao merasakan aura yang berbeda dari tempat yang biasanya dia datangi disini jauh lebih ramai dengan para siswa yang bersebaran dimana-mana, mungkin kalau kau ada disana kau akan melihat semuanya nampak normal, siswa, bangunan sekolah yang terlihat seperti abad pertengahan dan juga beberapa cafe yang dibangun di ruang lingkup ..hal itu hanya dengan kasat matamu saja, disini berbeda, tentu saja.. Disini hanya ada vampire dan werewolf, mereka tampak akur walaupun di mereka tahu ada kebencian di balik semua senyum ramah yang sering mereka lontarkan satu sama lain, ya..seperti sekarang... Dihadapan sehun..berdiri namja berkulit tan yang selalu bersama dengan namja mungil di sampingnya.

"Kau.." Desis kai saat matanya melihat Sehun yang nampak berdiri di depannya, bukannya seharusnya dia sudah musnah?, padahal dia ingin sekali mendengar berita menyenangkan itu, tapi nyatanya dia mendapati orang itu berdiri di depannya,..ya..kalau Kai tidak mau berpikiran Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depannya adalah arwah bergentayangan.

"Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu mati?" Ucap sehun. Matanya menatap ke arah Kai dengan tajam. "Ya..jika kau cukup tidak memiliki otak" lanjutnya. Dan perkataan itupun mampu membuat aura di sekitar mereka menjadi jauh lebih menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**Kirei thelittlethaieves**

inu sudah lanjuuuut~ itu masih rahasia/ohok/ ahaha, gomawo sudah review :3

**dewicloudsddangko**

ahahaha, itu bukan jahattt, tapi kebutuhan/plak gomawo sudah review

**zhe**

kelihatannya shiro butuh belajar bahasa-bahasa asing .-./di tendang/ disini ada kristaonya~ gomawo sudah review

**babypanda518**

baiklah..akan shiro terangkan dibawah~/nunjuk bawah/plak/ gomawo sudah review~

**ema kinoshita**

ah,ya..shiro memang lemah dengan tanda tanda begituan T.T ajarin shiro lagi ya... Gomawo sudah review

**princeshuang**

ini sudaah lanjut~ gomawo sudah review

**fallforhaehyuk**

shiro jugaa,ayoo kitaa toss duluuuuu/tepar/ huehehe gomawo sudah review

**raetaoris**

rae serem/horror/..go..gomawo sudah review/kabur

itu akan menjadi misteri di ff ini..tunggu jawabannya di chapter'' depan/plak/ gomawo sudah review~

**panda huang**

ne..shiro akan berusaha panjangin/?/ gomawo sudah review~

** 2**

gomawoooo~~ :3 gomawo sudah review

**shinjiwoo920202**

ah,ne..nanti itu apa tadi namanya/lola mode on/ ..huehehe akan shiro tulis di bawah gomawo sudah review~

**thousand spring**

om ncung -_- kenapa nama itu melekat di hari-hari ku /botakin ..itu,, kaisoonya sudah ku buatkan./ohok

**NKTS**

itu misteri di ff ini, akan terungkap di chapter'' selanjutnya~ gomawo sudah review~

**cast vampire sementara ini**

sehun/pangeran vampire/

tao

kyungsoo

changmin

xiumin

lay

**cast werewolf sementara ini**

kris

kai

baekhyun

untuk yang lain masih shiro simpen ._.v

**terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah review dan membaca ff shiro, semangaaaaaaaaaat/**kibar bendera


	4. Chapter 4

~KrisTao~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini mungkin akan menjadi tontonan menegangkan bagi para siswa di sekolah itu. Ya... bagaimana tidak, jika di tengah lapangan parkir sekolah itu terdapat dua siswa terpenting dikedua wilayah. Kai werewolf pemangsa-sebutan untuk penjaga perbatasan kini tengan menatap tajam sehun sang pangeran vampire. Mereka tak melangkahkan kaki mereka sejengkalpun dari posisi semula. terlihat dari tempat Kai berdiri disana, tangan kanannya telah mengeluarkan kuku-kuku tajam dari sela-sela jarinya. Matanya yang dark blue mengamati setiap gerak gerik sehun yang masih tidak melakukan reaksi apapun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut denganku?" Tantang Kai.

"Jangan macam-macam Kai" Baekhyun memegangi pundak Kai, namun langsung dihempaskan Kai dengan menggerakkan bahunya.

"Anggap saja ini permainan anak kecil" Ucap Kai sinis.

Sehun diam sesaat, matanya menoleh kearah kerumunan siswa yang mulai mengerubungi mereka. '_segera singkirkan.. dan pergi oh sehun'_ Sehun menggerakkan tangannya kedepan sebelum mengibaskan tangannya dengan bentuk horizontal dan itu membuat para siswa yang tengah mengerubung terpental akibat dorongan angin berbentuk tipis yang langsung mengenai tubuh mereka. Beberapa dari mereka terpental jauh dari lokasi, tapi ada juga yang tubuhnya membentur tiang penyanggah parkir. Mungkin mereka harus berfikir ulang jika ingin menonton acara live seperti itu. Mereka memang para anak bangsawan tapi, ukuran kemampuan mereka jauh jika dibandingkan dengan pemimpin golongan. Tidak ada namanya sebelas dua belas untuk ukuran mereka.

"Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu suka bermain" Ucap sehun, kemudian melangkah pergi sambil menarik tangan Tao yang tengah dia genggam.

Kai mengusap celananya saat terbangun dari posisinya duduk. Kelihatannya angin yang dibuat Sehun cukup kuat sampai membuat tubuhnya terpental.

Kai membalikkan badannya kearah dimana Sehun pergi. ingin membuat perhitungan sekarang juga, namun gerakannya terhenti disaat tangannya merasakan cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya ditambah dengan rasa perih yang terasa disana.

"Berhenti Kai" Ucap Baekhyun. Kai mendengus sebelum menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua juga pergi" Ucapnya lagi saat melihat siswa lain yang masih mengerubungi tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya sendiri?" Ucap Lay saat sampai di wilayah perbatasan. Matanya menatap seseorang yang tengah mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu dahan, membuatnya sedikit mendongak.

"ya.." Kris menyamankan posisi duduknya. " Aku tahu..ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku" Lanjutnya.

"Ternyata terlihat ya.. " Ucap Lay.

"Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu" Lay terdiam kemudian mulai menarik nafas, memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu kau semalam kekamar Tao" Ucap Lay.

"Dan kau membiarkanku" Tambah Kris. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Lay diam, namun otaknya masih mengingat dimana semalam dia membiarkan seekor werewolf memasuki wilayah mereka. Mungkin memang aneh, dimana para penjaga? Dan jawabannya... Apa kau pernah berfikir seberapa cerdasnya otak seekor anjing? Ups.. Atau srigala. Bahkan mungkin mereka memiliki kecerdasan di atas para vampire walaupun di dalam sebuah dongeng mereka selalu menceritakan bagaimana kecerdesan seorang vampire, tapi disini tidak. Mereka werewolf dan mereka mahluk aneh berotak pintar walaupun lebih mementingkan keegoisan mereka yang mampu menutupi kepintaran mereka. Banyak cara yang dapat di lakukan untuk menembus para penjaga berkekuatan seujung kuku. Tapi jika penjaganya para tangan kanan pangeran, mereka harus berpikir ulang kembali sebelum darah mereka mengering disana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu"

"Kris... " Lay mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menekan amarahnya sedikit lagi. "Seharusnya kau ingat mahluk apa kalian sekarang ini" Ucap Lay, matanya berkilat tajam kearah Kris.

Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Meloncat dari tempatnya duduk langsung kehadapan Lay. "Lalu kenapa?.. tidak ada urusannya dengan hal itu semua" Ucap Kris dingin. Lay melirik sebentar kearah tangan kanan Kris yang kini tengah mengeluarkan api, bermula dari ujung jari tengahnya sampai merambat kepergelangan tangannya.

"Hal itu pantas kau ucapkan jika waktu berputar pada saat itu tapi, sekarang sudah berubah Kris, kau harus buang semua hal it-"

BRAAAAAAAAK

Belum sempat Lay menyelesaikan kalimatnya. tubuhnya lebih dulu terpental dari tempatnya berdiri, menabrak salah satu pohon berbatang besar yang tampak berumur ribuan tahun. Dengan posisi kepala yang terlebih dahulu jatuh, membuat kepalanya terbentur batu besar di bawahnya. Darah merembes dari luka yang terdapat di kepala Lay. Menggunakan tangannya untuk bertumpu, Lay mencoba berdiri dari posisinya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Sekali lagi kau ungkit hal itu, ku pastikan tempat ini akan menjadi kuburanmu"Desis Kris.

"Ka..kau harus menerima hal itu Kris..Tao bukan lagi tunanganmu!" Teriak Lay, mencoba menyakinkan Kris sebisa mungkin.

"Tidak.. TIDAK TIDAK DIAAAM" Teriak Kris lantang, mencengkram kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk mencoba menulikan pendengarannya.

"Kris... " Lay melangkah mendekati Kris, namun namja itu langsung menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Pergi.. atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu" Ucap Kris. Tubuh lay bergetar sebentar sebelum berlari pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kris di tempat itu.

Kris terdiam, menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon di belakangnya-mencoba bertumpu.

"Tao.. " Kris meremas kepalanya lagi yang mulai sakit lagi. Tubuhnya merosot terduduk di lantai tanah di bawahnya.

"Bisakah kau memutar waktu kembali?... "Ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

.

_._

_._

_''ungmm hummm" _

_"Tao, apa kau disana?" kris melangkah menuju salah satu pohon di belakangnya disaat pendengarannya mendengar suara dengungan. Tidak terlalu jelas, namun dia tahu itu suara siapa._

_Kris menengok kesebelah batang itu, mendapati namja bertubuh tegap-Tao tenganh meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Mata bak panda itu menoleh kearah Kris dengan pandangan bingung._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Kris saat memposisikan tingginya dengan Tao sambil berjongkok. tangannya diarahkan kebawah kemudian menepuk pelan tanah di dekat kaki Tao sampai namja itu memberi respon. Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung. Tao mendengar suara di dekat kakinya. Kebutaan membuatnya sedikit bingung ditunjukan untuk apa kata-kata yang sering di dengarnya, namun saat mendengar suara tepukan di tanah, membuatnya sedikit mengerti._

_"Humm umm nggungg" Tao mengarahkan tangannya kearah atas seperti berusaha menutupi kepala bagian atasnya kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya seperti tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya._

_Kris tersenyum tipis " Jadi Sehun mengejarmu lagi?" Ucap Kris sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Tao dengan bentuk tanduk. Tao nyengir dengan hal itu._

_Kris terdiam. mendiamkan kedua tangannya yang masih tak berpindah posisi, membuat Tao mengerjapkan matanya pelan tak menyadari di saat wajah Kris mulai mempertipis jarak diantara wajah mereka dan.._

_"Ehem" Ada suara mengganggu kegiatannya._

_Kris menoleh kearah belakang untuk memberikan tatapan tajam kearah seseorang yang sudah dia tahu pasti siapa orang itu._

_"kalian lagi, lay, sehun.. pengganggu" desis Kris dan ditanggapi cengiran kedua namja yang baru datang di tempat itu._

_"Jangan karena kau tunangan Tao, jadi kau seenaknya menciumnya di berbagai tempat, orang tua" Ucap sehun._

_"panggil dia gege, sehun" Ucap Lay, langsung memukul kepala Sehun._

_._

_._

_"JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL ITUUUU, MENJAUH DARINYAAA" _

_"Tidak pangeran, anda harus mengerti situasi seperti ini"_

_"OMONG KOSONG DENGAN HAL ITU, TAOO TAOO"_

_"ARGHHHHHHHH"_

_._

_._

"Arghh" Kris langsung mencengkram kepalanya saat matanya terbuka.

"Kau akhirnya sudah bangun juga" Kris menoleh kearah namja di sampingnya, menerima sodoran segelas air putih dari namja itu. "Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Ya.." Ucap Kris sambil mengembalikan gelas di tangannya.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa disini, jawabanya..aku menemukanmu pingsan di daerah perbatasan" Ucap namja itu.

"pingsan?.. " Ulang Kris memastikan dan namja itu mengangguk.

"apa kau mengingat hal itu lagi?" Ucap namja itu. Kris terdiam, menanggapinya dengan hal itu untuk mengatakan 'iya'.

"Sudah ku duga... " Ucap orang itu. "Padahal itu sudah lama sekali, kenapa kau masih saja menginginkannya?" Lanjut orang itu, menuangkan air lagi di gelas um Kris kemudian menyerahkannya lagi kepada Kris. kelihatannya dia sangat kehausan, Terlihat dari bibir namja itu yang terlihat kering.

"Jangan tanyakan hal yang aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, Chanyeol" Jawab Kris, menerima gelas berisikan air dari namja itu-Chanyeol.

"Kris.. Tentu kau tahu apa sekarang Tao, dia bukan anjing kecil werewolf lagi" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukan diri di ranjang kayu tempat Kris terbaring sekarang.

"Dia tidak pantas menjadi vampire" Desis Kris, nafasnya mulai terasa berat dan chanyeol tahu akan hal itu.

"Kita tidak berhak menentukan pantas atau tidaknya hal itu, tapi.. Pada kenyataannya, dia vampire sekarang"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti"

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki mengiringi kastil vampire membuat dua pasang mata menoleh kearah seseorang yang baru masuk di ruang santai itu.

"Lay...ada apa?" ucap namja berpipi tirus, berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Lay yang berlari terengah-engah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hahh hahh" Lay sedikit membukuk sambil bertumpu kepada lututnya menggunakan tangannya, mengatur nafas sebisa mungkin.

Namja berpipi tirus itu menoleh kearah asal Lay berlari. Ruang santai yang menghubungkan tempat belakang kasti yang jika diselusuri akan sampai pada perbatasan wilayah.

"Apa ada werewolf yang mengejarmu?" Namja itu bertanya. Lay menggeleng "Lalu?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, chen.. Hanya sedang berolahraga" Ucap Lay sambil mengusap pelipisnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Dia ketakutan sampai lupa akan kemampuannya yang bisa membuatnya jauh lebih cepat kabur dari tempat Kris.

.

.

TBC

.

.

gomawo buat teman-teman yang sudah review :3 dan juga teman-teman yang sudah baca~ dan juga masukannnya~ gomawo gomawo~

**fallforhaehyuk, dewicloudsddanggko, zhee, shinjiwoo920202, NKTS, Tototan, Kt, thousand spring, raetaoris,**

terimakasiiih banyaaaaak :)


	5. Chapter 5

~KrisTao~

.

.

.

.

"Hungg umm humm huungg" Tao kembali mendengung saat telapak tangannya merasakan rasa geli dari daun rerumputan di sekitar tempat duduknya. Karena kejadian pertemuan mereka dengan Kai, sehun langsung menyeret Tao kebagian belakang sekolah mungkin hari ini dia akan memilih bolos.

Sehun memperhatikan Tao yang ada di hadapannya, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Tao yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon sambil terus memeluk lututnya sedangkan Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang ambruk di dekatnya. Bagian di belakang sekolah memang tak terawat sehingga banyak tumbuhan liar yang menjadi pemandangan biasa disana tapi untuk Sehun tempat itu cukup sepi dan cukup untuknya menjauhkan diri dari keramaian.

"Ung? Hum..umm" Tao memiringkan kepala bingung saat mendapati jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang dirasanya sedikit tidak asing. Benda seperti tangan, tangan seseorang.

"Gege.." Ucap sehun saat jemarinya digoyang-goyangkan Tao. Membuatnya sedikit mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya "Aku merindukan kita yang dulu,ge.. apa kau masih mengingatnya?"Lanjutnya sambil mengarakan tangan satunya kearah puncak kepala Tao, mengusapnya.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya. Bola mata sedikit berembun itu menatap kearah Sehun walaupun pada dasarnya tetap saja terlihat gelap.

tap

tap

tap

Sehun menoleh kesamping untuk mendapati namja bertubuh mungil berjalan kearah mereka.

"changmin hyung.." Ucap sehun.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"Tanya changmin sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sehun menggeleng membuat changmin langsung menempatkan diri duduk di antara Sehun dan Tao. "Hey Tao..kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Tao yang membuat Tao langsung berusaha menyingkirkan tangan changmin dari kepalanya.

"Untuk apa hyung kesini?" Tanya sehun.

"Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan dengan kepala sekolah, jadi dia memintaku untuk memanggilmu kesana.."Ucap changmin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Sehun mendengus.

"merepotkan" Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menepuk celananya yang kotor akibat serpihan debu disana.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?"Tanya changmin sambil menunjuk Tao menggunakan jari jempolnya.

"Biarkan saja dia disini, dengan begitu tidak ada yang melihatnya"Kata Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tao disana dengan Changmin yang bingung namun tetap mengikuti sang pangeran tanpa tahu sosok lain yang juga berada disana.

.

.

.

.

Tao masih terus memainkan tangannya di atas rerumputan sebelum pergerakannya terhenti saat pendengarannya mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan aura yang cukup membuatnya meringkuk lebih dalam kepada pohon sandarannya. Tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya. Terdengar lagi dengungan dengan suara gemetar disana namun tidak memuat langkah itu terhenti malah semakin menuju kearahnya.

"Hunnggg umm huuunngg nggg!" Tao semakin mendengung keras saat sosok itu menarik kasar dagunya dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang mungkin saja bisa membuat kepalanya terpenggal sekarang juga.

Tao dapat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat sebelum terbanting secara tiba-tiba di rerumputan yang mampu membuat punggungnya terasa sakit. Tao terus memberotak, menggerakkan tangannya terus berusaha membuat cekalan dikedua tangannya terlepas namun tetap saja tidak terlepas juga. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

Orang itu tak henti-hentinya membenturkan kepala Tao di salah satu batang pohon terdekat, membuat rembesan darah terus mengalir dari namja yang kini terlihat tidak berdaya. Orang itu hanya tersenyum melihat tubuh Tao yang kini dibiarkan tergeletak di rerumputan, darah merembes keluar dari kepala namja panda itu, tubuh yang terlihat memar akibat pukulan yang dia berikan sebelumnya. Sekarangpun orang itu tidak berhenti-hentinya menggoreskan kuku tajamnya ke arah punggung, membuat beberapa robekan besar dari kemeja bewarna putih bercampur dengan darah terlihat disana.

BRAAAAAK

"ARGHHHHH" Baru saja orang itu ingin menancapkan kuku tajamnya kearah leher Tao, orang itu langsung terpelanting membentur pepohonan akibat dorongan angin kencang yang datang.

"Gege..Gege..bangun ge..kau tidak apa-apa kan ge..." Sehun langsung berlari kearah Tao, mendekap tubuh namja itu begitu erat. Tidak ada yang melihatnya seperti ini jadi... Sekali saja, tidak apa-apakan.

Sehun terus mendekap tubuh bersimbah darah dengan begitu erat tanpa meyadari sosok yang baru saja di usirnya berlari kearahnya dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang semakin panjang berisap untuk mencincang dua sosok di depannya.

Zraaaaatss

"Aww... " Sehun menoleh kearah samping, tepat dimana suara itu terdengar.

"Changmin hyung" Sehun sedikit membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Changmin disana dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk dengan lengan mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau amis dari luka cakaran cukup lebar disana-melindungi Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau lebih waspada, bocah hehh" Ucap changmin, mengibaskan tangannya dengan kuat untuk mengurangi rasa linu akibat cakaran itu. Matanya menoleh kearah dimana terdapat namja yang baru saja melukainya terengah-engah. "Kau tau... Ini sakit... " Gerutu Changmin sambil menatap tajam kearah namja itu.

Changmin melangkah kearah namja itu. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil batu kecil dari kantongnya kemudian melemparkan benda itu keatas sebelum tangan kirinya bergerak seperti gerakan berputar di atas dan saat itu juga batu itu berubah menjadi ukuran besar. Changmin mendiamkan tangannya keatas, begitu juga batu itu kemudian tangannya tiba-tiba di arahkan kebawah dengan cepat menjadikan batu besar itu menimpa namja itu. Beberapa kali Changmin membuat batu itu turun naik membuat namja itu penuh luka disana.

"Bundle... "Satu kata keluar dari bibir changmin membuat batu itu terpecah kemudian membelit namja itu dengan erat. Changmin membiarkan namja itu terikat sedangkan dirinya berjalan menuju kearah Sehun yang terlihat berusaha mengobati luka pada tubuh Tao.

"Lebih baik kau bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap Changmin sambil berjongkok di hadapan Sehun.

"Baik, hyung" Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Tao sebelum memejamkan matanya kemudian secara tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menjadi pusaran angin kecil kemudian lama kelamaan menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu.

Changmin menghela nafas "Baiklah, anjing kecil... Kau sekarang berurusan denganku".

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meletakkan tubuh lemah Tao di atas ranjang kecil yang berada tepat ditengah ruang kesehatan sekolah saat mereka sampai disana dengan mengejutkan beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya, pangeran?"Tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan jas putih disana.

"Aku mohon.. Cepat obati dia" Semua mata disana terbelalak persekian detik saat pendengaran mereka menangkap kata 'mohon' dari seorang bangsawa kelas atas seorang Sehun namun berbeda dengan namja bersetelan jas putih itu, namja itu tersenyum.

"Lebih baik untuk kalian yang sudah selesai dengan acara bolosnya, cepat keluar dari sini" Ucap namja tinggi itu kepada para siswa yang tengah berada di dalam ruangan itu juga. Para siswa saling menoleh kemudian segera melangkah pergi dari sana, kelihatannya ini berhubungan dengan sang pangeran.

"duduk lah di sofa, pangeran" Ucap namja itu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, yoochun hyung?" Kata sehun, pandangannya masih betah menatap kearah Tao. Yoochun tersenyum sebelum menarik pelan tubuh Sehun untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kakamu akan baik-baik saja" Kata yoochun kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Tao terbaring.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana cara Yoochun menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuh Tao menggunakan peralatan yang diambil sebelumnya dari lemari.

Tidak apa-apa kan... Hanya sekali, sekali ini saja...

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

.

Clek..

"Kris ge.. " sehun menoleh kearah namja tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, membiarkan namja itu mendudukan diri di sampingnya yang tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Selamat.. "Ucap kris pelan. Matanya menatap lurus kearah lemari berkaca besar di pojok ruangan.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, ge"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya gege tahu apa sebabnya?"

"Tidak salahnya mengetahui orang tuamu, bukannya itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Vampire.. Kau tahu itukan? Dia vampire" Sehun meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar frutasi sekarang.

Kris diam memperhatikan namja yang lebih muda darinya. Dia tahu apa yang menjadi beban namja itu sekarang, bukan, bukan karena dia yang menemukan ah.. Tidak.. Maksudnya di temukan orang tuanya, melainkan hal lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukannya itu bagus?" Ucap kris.

"Ge... Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan werewolf".

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau werewolf, kau memiliki darah sempurna vampire"

Sehun terdiam. Ya.. Dia akui.. Dia bukanlah werewolf walaupun selama hidupnya dia di besarkan para werewolf yang sekarang dianggapnya keluarga sendiri tapi pada kenyataannya dia adalah vampire, bayi vampire yang entah kenapa bisa berada dalam gendongan seorang bangsa werewolf yang kemudian besar dengan seiring waktu sampai dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Semuanya terungkap begitu saja. Bermula dari dirinya yang diculik seorang werewolf yang memiliki dendam dengan ayahnya, mereka memiliki hubungan tersendiri yang mungkin sangat sulit dijelaskan yang Sehun tahu pasti, Tao adalah kakanya dari ayah yang sama. Semua tidak jelas itu menurut pemikiran Sehun sekarang. Ini memang terdengar seperti drama yang memuakkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao gege?" Tanya sehun. Matanya menatap kearah Kris.

"Biarkan Tao disini" Ucap Kris dingin.

"Dia kaka ku, kau tahu akan hal itu kan?"

"Dia Tunanganku"

"Itu cuma menurutmu"Sehun memandang tajam kearah Kris.

"Jangan bercanda" Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memposisikan berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kau ingat, Tao bisu, buta... Jadi, apa dia pernah mengatakan iya saat perjodohan kalian dilakukan?" Kris terdiam di tempatnya.

Ya.. Sehun memang benar, Kris dan Tao dijodohkan karena memiliki alasan tersendiri. Mereka berdua yang memiliki darah bangsawan ah.. Bukan, bukan keduanya. Melainkan cuma Tao sedangkan Kris lahir di keluarga yang terkenal memiliki kekuatan terkuat di antara para werewolf, mereka para penjaga wilayah terkuat selama ini. Beberapa kali para vampire terdahulu lebih memilih untuk menjauhi pertempuran dengan mereka. Mereka dulu adalah keluarga terbuang ya.. Sebelum pada akhirnya mereka menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya. Pernikahan Tao dengan Kris memang disengaja dilakukan untuk memperkuat pertahanan para bangsawan, mungkin ini memang terdengar seperti memanfaatkan tapi, itulah kenyataan. Disisi lain keluarga Kris mensetujui usulan itu untuk mendapatkan kedudukan bangsawan mereka yang telah dimusnahkan para tertua terdahulu dan karena itu juga hal yang membuat Kris sekarang tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Tao terhadap dirinya.

"Dia werewolf" Ucap Kris mencoba mempertahankan Tao.

"Aku bisa merubahnya"

deg

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali membawanya?"

"Dia kakaku, kau tahu... disini, dia seperti tidak diterima, aku akan membawanya ketempat yang lebih pantas" Jelas Sehun.

"Aku akan menjaganya"

"Kau fikir bisa?... Jangan membual, bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak menginginkannya, apalagi para mahluk busuk itu"

"Aku akan berusaha"

"Jangan berfikir berusaha sendirian itu akan membuahkan hasil"

"Kau bisa menjaganya"

"Ya.. Itu akan terjadi kalau peraturan itu tidak pernah ada"

Kris menundukan kepalanya, berfikir keras untuk merubah keinginan Sehun. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Tao pergi, dia sudah cukup memiliki perasaan terhadap namja panda itu. Tapi disisi lain apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Para werewolf tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaan Tao karena akibat kesalahan ibunya dimasa lalu. Tapi dia ingin yang terbaik, apa dengan bersama para vampire dia akan baik-baik saja.

"bawalah, tapi.. Jangan pernah menjadikannya vampire, aku akan menjemputnya suatu saat nanti" Ucap Kris yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Trimakasih, ge.. " Ucap Sehun pelan. Kris cuma mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Hunghummm ummm"Tao terus menggoyangkan tangannya keatas seperti ingin menggapai dedaunan yang tengah berjatuhan dari pohon maple di dekatnya. sedikit.

Malam seperti biasa, Tao lebih menyukai duduk bersembunyi jauh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di dekat beberapa pohon maple yang pernah dia temukan dulu saat mencoba lari dari amarah eomma nya yang tiba-tiba meledak begitu saja. Mungkin tempat ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia Tao sendiri ya.. kecuali untuk Kris ataupun Sehun, mereka berdualah yang selalu membuat Tao aman selama ini walaupun terkadang Tao hampir lupa mengingat mereka kemudian lari begitu mereka mendekat.

"Tao.. " Tao menghentikan pergerakannya saat pendengarannya menangkap suara Kris yang kini melangkah menuju kearah tempatnya duduk.

Kris mendudukan diri di dekat Tao kemudian secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluk namja itu erat.

"Tao... " Ucap Kris pelan "mungkin malam ini terakhir aku memelukmu.. "Lanjutnya. Kris terdiam merasakan kehangatan yang masih terasa dari tubuh namja di dalam pelukannya. Dia tahu besok Keluarga bangsawan vampire akan menjeput Sehun dan itu sama artinya dengan menjemput Tao juga. Dia berharap tetap ingin merasakan kehangatan ini sampai dia memiliki namja panda itu seutuhnya. Ya.. Sekarang Tao bukan miliknya, tapi suatau saat nanti dia akan menjemputnya dan itu pasti akan dia lakukan.

Tbc

.

.

Chapter selanjutnya masih flashback ya ._./

terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, membaca dan juga yang sudah mampir di ff shiro ini :) terimakasih banyak.

**Thousand spring, dewi prmtsri, babybuby, fallforhaehyuk, zhe, raetaoris, aulchan12, juniel is a vampire hybrid, dhiya yifantao, panda panda taoris, shinjiwoo920202, baekhyunniewife, peachpetals, kt, NKTS.**

Untuk yang ingin flashbacknya, ini dia. dan..apa itu Tao sudah ketahuan di chapter ini dan sekaligus apa hubungan huntao. Dan yang ingin diperpanjang, shiro akan usahakan. :) gomawo dukungannya./tebar rambut Kris/plak


	6. Chapter 6

~KrisTao~

**Bukannya kau ditakdirkan untukku? Apapun yang terjadi.. Kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Saat ini kita berpisah.. Mungkin kita bisa tidak bertemu lagi tapi, aku tahu... Takdir tetaplah takdir... Dan aku percaya kita akan bersama walaupun memakan banyak waktu. Apa kau percaya kepadaku?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Tidak seperti biasanya ruang kastil berbahan kayu minimalis itu sesunyi ini. Tampak tak bersahabat dengan beberapa orang yang tengah mendudukan diri di kursi-kursi penuh ukiran indah di setiap sudutnya. tersedia cangkir berisikan air bewarna merah pekat di depan beberapa orang berposisi tamu di malam ini. Tak ada hidangan selain secangkir air di meja itu.. Bukan bukan berarti para werewolf itu tidak memiliki hidangan untuk tamu spesial mereka, melainkan hanya itulah yang diinginkan tamu mereka, tanpa perlu para pelayan ataupun koki handal diperlukan selain darah segar dari korban yang mereka dapatkan entah dari mana. Sedangkan sang tuan rumah-werewolf ? Mereka tak ingin memakan apapun ya.. Atau mungkin sedikit daging dari tamu mereka yang akan menjadi makanan pembuka mereka saat ini tapi mereka masih memilik etika untuk saat ini, ini acara penting.

Sehun menatap para vampire yang tengah menampakan kesopanan mereka. sedikit jengah dengan keadaan sepi namun mencekap ini, tak ada perasaan nyaman sedikitpun selain aura ingin saling mencabik yang dapat sehun rasakan. Apa ini cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah?

"Baiklah.. " Akhirnya dimulai juga.

"Ku fikir, tentu kalian sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan kami ketempat ini" Ucap salah satu vampire.

"Dan ku fikir kalian tidak suka bertele-tele" Kai berucap.

"Kai... " Kai berdecak kesal sebelum memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang tadi sempat sedikit mencondong.

"Aku ingin peperangan kita diselesaikan saja" Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berucap.

"Apa kalian mulai menyerah?" Kai kembali bersuara kembali. Suaana sedikit menegang.

"Aku tahu kalian masih memiliki etika berperilaku, aku harap kalian bisa melakukannya disini" xiumin mendesis, mencoba mempertahankan emosinya.

"Lebih baik kau keluar, Kai... " Chanyeol mencoba menarik tangan Kai, membawanya menjauh dari tempat pertemuan. Dia tahu anak itu tidak akan bisa manahan emosinya sedikit lagi jika berdiri di dekat para vampire di sekitarnya.

"Aku juga akan pergi, tidak perlu menyeretku" Kai menghempaskan tangan chanyeol kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan diikuti chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan keluargaku" Ucap namja lain disana.

"Tidak apa-apa, minho" Ucap namja tinggi itu lagi, Yunho.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan masalah ini"Minho mencoba merenggangkan lehernya.

"Masalah telah di selesaikan, jadi.. Aku harap tidak ada lagi peperangan antara golongan kita" Yunho menatap para werewolf yang berada di ruangan itu. Para werewolf menampakan sidikit rasa terkejut mereka. Ini memang terlihat sangat mengejutkan. Walaupun kedua mahluk memiliki wilayah sendiri namun tetap saja terlihat ada beberapa peperangan yang sering terjadi antara mereka. peperangan yang dimulai dari perasaan terlarang antara vampire dan werewolf yang dulunya hidup secara berkelompok tanpa peperangan namun hal yang bernama perasaan merubah semuanya. perasaan lebih yang di sebut cinta antara pangeran vampire-Jung Yunho dengan sang pangeran kedua werewolf-Kim jaejoong kemudian disusulnya perjodohan Jung Yunho dengan namja lain membuat kemarahan tersendiri bagi para werewolf yang tidak terima dengan kelakuan para vampire yang seperti melecehkan bangsa werewolf. Namun rasa cinta itu tidak hanya berhenti disana, Jaejoong yang ternyata mengandung janin seorang dari Yunho membuat pangeran kedua itu terpuruk. Kemarahan yang membawa nama cinta itu membuat jaejoong mengambil keputusan untuk menculik anak Yunho yang di dapatkan dari perjodohan. Namun niatnya yang ingin memusnahkan bayi mungil itu sirna begitu saja saat matanya menatap bayi yang sama sekali tidak memiliki dosa itu, dia masih memiliki kewarasan. lambat laun berlalu dengan tumbuh besarnya bayi itu-Sehun. Tidak ada satupun para vampire mencari sang pangeran ketempat para werewolf dan membuat Sehun tidak di temukan.

"Apa alasanmu ingin melakukannya? Apa karena kami memegang pangeran?" Ucap Minho. Yunho menggeleng.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal ini jika hanya untuk mengambil anakku"Yunho menoleh kearah Sehun"Aku cuma tidak ingin ada lagi korban di rakyatku, banyak korban yang mati sia-sia, dan aku tidak menginginkan itu" Lanjutnya.

Minho menoleh kearah namja manis yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja manis itu menganggukan kepalanya bertanda dia setujuh dengan usulan pemimpin werewolf.

"Apa kau yakin, Taemin?" Minho memastikan.

"Aku yakin, sudah cukup peperangan ini. Aku tahu ini sulit tapi... Kita bisa mencobanya" Ucap Taemin.

"Apa jaminan yang bisa memastikan bangsamu tidak melakukan penyerangan setelah Sehun ku berikan?" Ucap Minho.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat mereka tidak mengusik bangsamu, kecuali mereka melewati batas, itu janjiku" ucap Yunho.

Minho berpikir keras sebelum menganggukan kepalanya tanda mensetujui peraturan itu. Mungkin mulai sekarang Sehun akan berpikir dia selama ini menjadi tawanan.

.

pertemuan telah selesai walaupun masih ada ketegangan yang terlihat, untuk sekarang tampak terlihat sedikit lebih ringan.

"Baiklah.. Pertemuan, kita sudah sele-

"tunggu sebentar" Ucapan Yunho langsung dipotong Sehun.

"Aku akan membawa Tao" Kris langsung menggenggap erat tangan Tao yang berada di sampingnya dengan erat. Dia memang sudah tahu apa yang di lakukan Sehun ini akan benar-benar terjadi, tapi kalau boleh jujur, dia sama sekali belum siap.

"Dia werewolf, kita tidak bisa membawanya, Sehun" Ucap Yunho mencoba memberitahu.

"Aku akan tetap membawanya.. Bukan.. Bukannya dia kakaku?" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap tepat kemata Yunho, menunjukan dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kaka tapi tetap saja dia werewolf, bukannya tadi kau mendengar peraturan yang sudah di tetapkan?" Ucap Yunho.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku disini" Kata Sehun.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila" Sehun mendengarnya, beberapa gerutuan yang mengatakan dia gila tapi, dia memang sudah gila. Cukup gila untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya penting.

"Sehun.. Walaupun dia ikut bersamamu, itu bukan berarti dia akan aman. Vampire.. Kau masih mengingatnya bukan? dia bisa diserang kapanpun saat kau lengah. Vampire bisa melakukan apapun saat werewolf masuk kewilayah kita" Sehun membungkap mulutnya. Yang dikatakan appa nya memang benar dan itu pasti akan jauh jauh berbahaya tapi, dengan dia menjadi pangeran, dia bisa mengatur para vampire supaya tidak melukai Tao, jauh lebih baik dari pada harus hidup di tengah-tengah mahluk werewolf. Tinggal satu pilihan...

"Aku akan merubahnya menjadi vampire" Kris langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dia sempat berpikir Sehun bisa memiliki jalan keluar lebih baik, bukan seperti ini. Bukannya dia sudah berjanji?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"Suara lantang Kris membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Berbagai tatapan tertuju tepat kepada Krris yang sekarang tengah berdiri dengan menggenggap tangan Tao yang juga berdiri di sampingnya dengan dengungan kecil yang masih terdengar sedari tadi.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya"Sehun berbalik arah, melangkah menuju kearah dimana Tao berada. Matanya menatap tepat kebola mata Kris. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Dia tahu dia menlanggar perjanjian tapi, demi Tao dia tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu.

"Brengsek!" Semua orang di dekat Kris langsung berhambur kepinggir ruangan, menjauh dari amukan Kris yang kini telah merubah tubuhnya menjadi srigala. Cakaran tajam terlihat mengkilap memperlihatkan betapa tajamnya kuku itu.

Sehun tidak berhenti selangkahpun, tetap berjalan menuju kearah Kris walapun beberapa vampire mencekalnya dia langsung menghempaskan mereka menggunakan angin yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu kencangnnya, memporak porandakan ruangan yang tadinya tertata rapi kini menjadi berantakan dengan kursi-kursi patah dan juga lampu berhias indah kini pecah terjatuh kelantai.

Tak ada yang berani menghalangi pangeran vampire muda begitu sang raja memerintahkan para vampire dia. Sang raja tahu kalau ini hanya masalah pribadi dan dia tidak mau mengorbankan nyawa para vampire lain. Dia akan turun tangan begitu hal ini mengancam.

"serahkan Tao" Ucap Sehun.

"Grrrrr harghhhh" Kris langsung menerjang Sehun.

Sehun tak mencoba menghidar, namja itu malah menerima terjangan dari Kris kemudian membanting tubuh srigala itu dengan kuat kesamping. Hal itu mengakibatkan terlihatnya beberapa retakan. Mungkin kalian bisa mengukur seberapa kuat kemampuan mereka.

"Ngnn unngg"Terdengar suara dengunan lirih namun dengungan kecil itulah yang mampu membuat Sehun dan Kris berhenti, menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Disana tepat di tengah ruangan tampak Tao tengah berjongkok dengan tangan menutupi kepalanya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat kedua namja bangsawan itu berhenti melainkan cairan bening yang kini keluar begitu saja tanpa penghalang dari kedua manik mata Tao. Mungkin mereka sudah cukup sering melihat Tao menangis tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Namja itu terlihat begitu sakit. Bukan, bukan sakit melainkan rasa kecewa.. Rasa ingin marah yang tampak begitu jelas. Namun hal itu tak begitu lama sampai tubuh Tao mulai menampakan perubahan.

Semua mata langsung membelalakan mata mereka begitu tubuh sempurna srigala menutupi tubuh rupawan Tao. Bulu putih menutupi setiap jengkalnya kecuali warna hitam seperti kalung yang melingkar di bagian lehernya. sangat indah tapi mata hitam itu terlihat mengabut.

Kris melihatnya, ya.. Ini hal pertama dia melihat Tao dengan wujud Werewolfnya. Begitu indah tapi... Dia tahu sekarang Tao tengah marah, kecewa, dan mungkin jika namja itu tidak buta ataupun bisu. Dia menjamin Tao akan mencabik tubuhnya sekarang juga.

"Bawa dia" Kris berucap, melangkah jauh dari Sehun. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Tao seperti ini.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya kearah Tao dengan wujud yang masih sama. Sedikit mendekat kearah srigala baru disana.

Dengan tubuh srigalanya, Kris mengusap leher Tao dengan kepalanya. Sedikit menggoyangkannya seperti mencoba memberi salam selamat tinggal.

"Mianhe.. "Kris merubah kembali tubuhnya menjadi manusia. melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu karena.. Tanpa menunggupun dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak menyukai hal ini.. dia merasa menjadi posisi yang bersalah. Benar-benar memuakan.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, Sehun" Ucap Yunho.

Sehun melangkah menuju kearah Tao. Menatap srigala muda itu dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Aku akan menjagamu.. Pasti"Sehun memegang leher Tao menggunakan kedua tangannya, sedikit mengusap mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman sebelum menancapkan kedua taringnnya tepat pada leher Tao.

"NGHHHHHHHHHH" seruan terakhir srigala muda.

.

.

.

"Kau takdirku, Tao.. Akan tetap seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

end flashback

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu menyakiti peliharaanku, hyung" Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Suho.. "Changmin mendengus.

Tampak di salah satu dahan pohon seorang namja tengah berdiri dengan santainya, menampakan senyuman yang mungkin bisa mengartikannya senyum malaikat untuk orang yang pertama kali melihatnya ya.. hanya untuk yang pertama melihatnya tapi, untuk yang sudah cukup mengenal namja berwajah malaikat itu mungkin akan mencoba membuatnya menarik ucapan itu. Suho, namja dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata tapi licik, bukan, bukan licik dalam artian untuk menghancurkan ataupun hal hal berbau teroris, mungkin.. . Suho cuma licik dalam hal bereksperimen. mungkin jika kalian berfikir dia bereksperimen dengan barang-barang kimia.. Kalian salah besar, dia werewolf.. Dan dia tentunya memiliki keistimewaan jadi buat apa bahan tak berguna seperti cairan warna warni jika dia bisa melakukan hal yang mungkin tidak pernah ada di dalam pikiran logika Manusia. Suho mampu mengendalikan cairan di setiap organ-organ di depannya. Air, darah, dan mungkin cairan ya.. Berbagai zat dalam katagori cairan.

"Apa namja ini juga percobaanmu?" Changmin menolehkan pandangannya kepada namja yang masih terikat dengan batu androitnya.

"Ya.. Aku tidak menyangka bisa membuat hal sehebat itu" Suho mengangkat tangannya kedepan. Mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah namja yang terikat kemudian menggerakan telunjuk itu dengan lembut seperti aliran air yang kini terkumpul mengelilingi namja terikat itu kemudian membuat batu itu di resapi air sebelum meleleh mengikuti aliran air kecil yang berjatuhan ketanah rerumputan.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan nasipnya setelah ini?"Ucap changmin.

"Luhan, namja berumur.. sembilan ratus sebelas tahun, namja yang terkenal akan kemanisannya di sekolah tapi... sayangnya dia depresi karena masih belum menerima dirinya adalah namja berumur panjang" Ucap Suho, tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Peliharaanmu sama gilanya dengan dirimu"Ejek changmin.

"Ya.. Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan aku gila" Suho mengangkat bahunya tidak begitu peduli.

"Apa kau ingin bunuh diri dengan mengusik kesayangan pangeran?" Changmin mengusap bekas cakaran Luhan, mencoba menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Aku ingin sekali-kali mencoba kekuatan bocah itu" Suho meletakan telapak tangannya tepat di dada Luhan. Tampak cahaya kebiruan dari sana sebelum namja bernama Luhan itu jatuh pingsan.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila"Suho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Baiklah.. Aku titip salam pada namja panda itu" Ucap Suho kemudian menghilang bersama Luhan di pundaknya dan meninggalkan percikan air di sekitar tempanya berdiri.

"Cari mati"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Apa dia sudah baikan?"Kata Sehun sambil mendekati Yoochun yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat berbaringnya Tao. Namja itu masih mengobati Tao.

"Sudah mulai baikan, kelihatannya sel werewolf yang sempat tersisa itu menyembuhkannya jauh lebih cepat" Kata Yoochun, Sehun mengangguk mengerti

Sehun memperhatikan Tao yang tengah terbaring, wajah Tao sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Kelihatannya keputusannya untuk meninggalkan sedikit darah werewolf sangat berguna untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat begitu menyayanginya" Ucap Yoochun.

"Ya"

"Apa kau yakin itu hanya perasaan sebagai seorang adik menyayangi kakanya?"

"Untuk apa hyung menanyakannya?"

"Aku sering meragukan kasih sayangmu untuk Tao"

"Jika hyung tahu.. Karena Tao lah aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang"Sehun mengusap pipi Tao

Yoochun menatap Sehun, namja yang tengah mengekuarkan sisi lain pangeran yang selama ini terlihat.

"Jika diperlukan, nyawapun.. Akan ku berikan.. Karena, nyawa ini ada karena ada dirinya"

.

.

.

.

tbc

trimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review,membaca ataupun yang sudah mampir d ff shiroo, gomawooooo

+o+/

**babybuby, raetaoris, juniel is a vampire hybrid, zhe, peachpetals, aulchan12, ranpenita, thousand spring, shijiwoo920202, NKTS, kt, noname, baekhyunniewife, datekazukio.**

Trimakasih banyak ne ne ne.. tetep kristao sampe akhir kok :3 disini shiro ingin coba membuat ff dimana member exo menampakan kebuasannya/plak. untuk couple yang lain. Akan menyusul. Dan untuk para fans member exo, mianhe kalau ada biasnya yang dapat jatah antagonis ne.. ehehehe... Tapi tenang, itu hanya sementara. :)


	7. Chapter 7

~KrisTao~

.

.

.

.

.

"Ung.. "Sehun menoleh kearah dengungan itu, menatap Tao yang tengah meremas kepalanya yang mungkin terasa sakit akibat benturan yang di akibatkan Luhan.

"Apa gege baik-baik saja?"Sehun menghampiri tempat tidur Tao. Mengusap rambutnya lembut.

Tao mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya sebelum mendengung lirih sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun sedikit terpaku melihat senyum namja bermanik hitam murni itu namun tidak begitu kentara sebelum digantikan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

BUGH!

BRAAAK!

Terdengar suara detuman sebelum disusul dengan bantingan keras dari arah salah satu ruangan minimalis di rumah terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Ditengah ruangan tamu, tampak seseorang tengah berdiri tegap dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tatapan gelap akan kemarahan membuat namja yang tengah berada di pojokan ruangan itu lebih memundurkan tubuhnya kedinding dengan tubuh bergetar, mata jingga itu tampak menatap takut, seandainya kedua kakinya tidak terluka, mungkin dia akan berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu, namja di depannya benar-benar berniat ingin membunuhnya di tempat itu.

"Kris.. hentikan ini semua" Kai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dan hal yang didapatinya adalah cekikan kuat yang tiba-tiba terasa akibat Kris yang entah kenapa bisa berada di depannya, gerakannya begitu cepat.

"Diam... " Ucap Kris tajam.

"khau.. Khau.. Gila.. Hanya hahh hahh.. Idiot itu... Khau ingin membunuh.. bangsa kitahh "Kai masih berusaha berbicara. Dia tahu resiko berbicara dengan Kris yang dalam keadaan marah besar bisa saja mengancam nyawanya, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Setidaknya dia bisa mengingatkan jika namja sekarat itu masih satu mahluk dengannya.

"Ckk"Kris menghempaskan tubuh Kai kedinding dengan gerakan cukup keras hingga membuat dinding itu sedikit rusak.

"U.. uhuk hahh hahh brengsek" Kai mengusap bekas cekikan Kris sebelum memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah mencoba membantu Suho-namja itu berdiri, membawanya ketempat duduk yang masih bisa diduduki.

"Bertahanlah sebentar"Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil beberapa obat untuk menyembuhkan lukan bakar di kaki Suho akibat Kris.

Kai melangkah menuju kearah Suho yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Suho benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hanya melukai satu vampire mampu membuat Kris berniat menghilangkan nyawanya.

Sekembalinya Baekhyun dari dapur, namja itu langsung mengobati luka Suho menggunakan beberapa daun obat yang sudah di haluskan.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, hyung" Gerutu Kai sambil mendudukan diri kelantai. Ya.. Mana mungkin dia mau duduk di kursi kalau disana tidak ada kursi yang bisa dibilang normal lagi akibat amukan Kris. mungkin mereka harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk membeli kursi lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kris masih memiliki perasaan dengan namja itu"Suho meremas rambutnya, sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Kris tehadapnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagian memang salah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Kris langsung berlari cepat malam itu, dia ingin cepat-cepat melihat keadaan Tao sekarang juga. Dia mendengar dari pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Suho kalau namja berotak gila itu membuat tikus percobaannya melukai Tao. Dari nada ucapan Suho, kemungkinan luka yang dialami Tao sangat berat.

.

.

Kris mengehentikan larinya saat penciumannya mendapatkan aroma vampire di sekitar tempatnya berpijak. Dia tahu dia sudah cukup jauh berpijak melewati perbatasan. Cukup nekat jika mengetahui vampire penjaga mendapatinya melewati batas itu. Kris tahu untuk kali ini, level vampire kuat yang dia rasakan. Kris dapat merasakan vampire itu tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Lebih baik kau keluar sebelum aku mematahkan tulangmu"Geram Kris. Dia benar-benar ingin segera menemui Tao sekarang juga.

"Bukannya seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu"Xiumin keluar dari persembunyiannya di salah satu pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat Kris berdiri. "Kau tentu tahu apa kesalahanmu"Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau tidak memasang telingamu saat itu?"Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya, sedikit mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?"Xiumin mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi putih mayat sebelum munculnya sedikit udara berat menyerubungi tangan itu kemudian mengeras menempel ketangan itu seperti batu bening bersuhu sangat dingin, es.

"Saat melewati batas, vampire bisa menyerang werewolf.. Menyerang.. Bukan berarti werewolf tidak melawan, bukan?"Kris menampakan seringaiannya sebelum merubah tangan kanannya menjadi tangan srigala berkuku tajam kemudian berlari cepat menuju Xiumin, mencoba mencabik namja berpipi chubi itu. Kris harus segera pergi dari namja vampire di depannya sebelum ada vampire lain yang mengetahui keberadaanya.

Xiumin membuat tameng dari es yang melindungi hampir seluruh tubuhnya dari cakaran Kuku tajam Kris. Xiumin merasakan Kris mengeluarkan serangannya seperti terburu-buru. 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan namja ini?' Pikir Xiumin sambil terus mempertahankan diri dari serangan terus menerus Kris. Luhan merasa Kris menyerangnya seperti terburu-buru.

Xiumin menggerakkan tangannya memutar di udara kemudian tampaklah pusaran es di sana seperti pusaran puting beliung sedang. Pusaran itu bergerak turun seperti menelan Xiumin kedalamnya kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Kris.

Kris meraung keras menampakan kedua taringnya yang telah memanjang. berlari menuju kedalam pusaran itu.

beberapa menit kemudian pusaran itu nampak mulai menipis disusulnya keadaan Xiumin yang tengah tercekik tangan Kris. Namja itu terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Kris. Nafasnya mulai menipis seiring dengan es yang membalut tangan kanannya itu meleleh.

"Kau beruntung kali ini"Kris melepaskan cengkramannya sebelum berlari menjauh meninggalkan namja yang tengah maraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ka.. Kau brengsek, apa maksudmu dengan melihatku saja, bodoh"Xiumin memandang sinis kearah salah satu pohon berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berjongkok. Tampak kilatan dari balik pohon itu sebelum munculnya sesosok namja berpipi tirus menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon itu, Tampak begitu tampan.

"Aku hanya di tugaskan sebagai pengiformasi" Ucap namja dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Ck"

Namja itu melangkah menuju kearah dimana Xiumin mencoba menyembuhkan memar di lehernya.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja namja itu"Ucap namja itu sambil membantu mengobati memar di leher Xiumin.

"Chen, seharusnya kau ingat peraturankan?"Ucap Xiumin sedikit geram.

"Tapi.. Bukannya pangeran memberikan pengecualian untuk Kris?"

"Bagiku, perintah raja Yunho lebih penting. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak terima raja harus di gantikan bocah yang di besarkan oleh anjing"Ucapan Xiumin membuat Chen tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut namja berpipi chubi itu.

"Kalau kau sudah merasakan hal itu, baru kau di ijinkan berkomentar" Ucap chen sambil tersenyum sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"Lanjutnya sambil memberikan pose hormat sebelum menghilang dengan menyisahkan kilatan listrik di tempatnya berdiri.

Xiumin sedikit memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya. Dia memang tahu dari para vampire akan sifat seorang Chen dalam deretan bangsawan yang bekerja untuk pangeran, seorang bangsawan yang terlahir dari keluarga yang terkenal akan keramahannya berbeda dengan sifat vampire pada umumnya yang memiliki sifat dingin ataupun membanggakan akan kekuatannya. Terlahir di salah satu keluarga penuh akan kehangatan membuat semua penerus keluarga itu menjadi penengah akan permasalahan. Banyak isu yang mengatakan bahwa kakek dari keluarga Chen pernah hidup bersama para manusia di daerah Calivornia sebelum pada akhirnya kembali ke pusat para mahluk sebangsanya berkumpul. Dia banyak mencontoh bagaimana kehidupan para manusia dan menjadikan tatakrama tersendiri di keluarganya.

Xiumin menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon terdekat, memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit berjongkok.

Mungkin memang benar yang di katakan Chen. Dia tidak begitu mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi antara werewolf dan vampire terdahulu. Mungkin tidak semuanya berinti kepada masalah penculikan Sehun dulu dan dia cukup mengerti apa maksud ucapan Chen. Mengatakan secara langsung bahwa dia belum mengenal akan hal yang di rasakan sil silah keluarga kerajaan, cinta. Dia cukup dikenal dengan sifat cuek nya di dalam kekawanannya. Namja dengan wajah manis untuk ukuran vampire tapi sifat mudah marahnya membuatnya tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal berbau romansa dan dia tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara rasa cinta Kris yang seperti orang gila itu dengan peraturan yang sedikit diubah pangeran. Yang benar saja, merubah peraturan seenaknya padahal baru menjadi pangeran tinggi dalam hitungan puluhan tahun.

.

.

Kris sedikit mendongak menatap dinding besar terbuat dari beton di depannya. Satu tarikan nafas sebelum kakinya menapaki bagian atas dinding tersebut setelah melompat tinggi. Dari atas tebing dia dapat melihat dimana lokasi kamar Tao berada. Dengan cepat Kris melompati pohon-pohon yang memang tumbuh di dalam area kastil.

.

.

.

Tao memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat sambil mendengung, disampingnya tampak Sehun tengah membaca buku tebal dengan serius.

Malam ini, Sehun tampak tampan dengan kaca mata bertengger manis di wajahnya ya.. Walaupun tanpa kaca matapun dia sudah terlihat tampan.

"Sudahku duga kau akan kesini"Ucap Sehun saat mendapati Kris tengah masuk ruangan kamar itu melalui cendela.

"Maka dari itu kau ada disini"Balas Kris, matanya menatap wajah Tao yang tengah menoleh kearahnya dengan dengungan kecilnya dan ah.. Jangan lupakan bagaimana penampilan namja berambut kelam itu, kemeja biru dengan tiga kancing terbuka dan celana hitam nyaman terpasang di kaki jenjangnya, tampak indah.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan kau sudah bisa pergi"Ucap Sehun tajam, dia masih merasa marah saat mengetahui bangsa werewolf lah yang menyerang Tao dan ditambah itu termasuk anak buah Kris, pemimpin tak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak akan pergi"Ucap Kris.

"Setelah kau tidak bisa menjaga anak buahmu, sekarang kau berani menemui Tao, dasar muka tembok"Sehun melempar buku di tangannya ke lantai dengan kasar saat mendapati Kris melangkah menuju arah Tao yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Pergi" Desis Sehun.

"Apa kau bermaksud memanggil anak buahmu kalau aku tidak pergi? , dasar bocah"Ucap Kris saat melihat gerak gerik Sehun menggerakan tangan kirinya.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku le-

"hung ungg.. Unggg"Kedua namja rupawan itu langsung menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah Tao saat namja itu mendengung lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Baru saja Sehun hendak berucap kembali, ucapannya berhenti saat melihat Kris sudah dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan Tao. Namja itu tengah mengusap poni Tao dengan senyum tipis terpampang di bibir Tao.

"Lebih baik kau pergi Kris ge" Ucap Sehun, entah kenapa ada rasa muak melihat senyum Tao yang di tujukan atas kenyamanan yang dia rasakan dari sentuhan Kris. Dia ingin Kris segera pergi dari tempat itu juga. Mungkin dia bisa saja memanggil para vampire untuk mengusir anjing itu dari hadapannya sekarang juga tapi dia juga tidak mau di cap sebagai pengencut atau lemah saat memanggil bantuan.

"Tidak" Ucap Kris tetap dalam pendiriannya, sudah beberapa hari dia tidak melihat Tao setelah kejadian di kamar itu.

Sehun menghela nafas menghadapi namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dari pada melihat adegan yang membuat matanya rusak itu, Sehun memilih untuk beranjak dari tempanya, ingin segera pergi.

Baru saja Sehun menggerakkan kakinya selangkah, Sehun dapat merasakan tarikan di ujung kaos putih polosnya. Sehun menoleh dan melihat tangan Tao menggenggam ujung kaosnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

"humm humm ungg"Tao melepaskan genggamannya kemudian menepuk tempat bagian pinggiran kasur di sebelahnya, meminta Sehun kembali duduk.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mendudukan diri, ada rasa senang yang sangat saat Tao melakukan hal itu. 'apakah gege kembali ingat denganku" Itulah yang menjadi pikiran Sehun Sekarang. Walaupun dari wajahnya masih menampakan wajah datarnya, tetapi sebenarnya dia ingin segera memeluk namja kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih disini"Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat Kai masih mendudukan dirinya di di teras belakang.

"Aku sedang malas berburu"Ucap Kai.

Baekhyun mendudukan diri di sebelah Kai, namja berwajah manis itu memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menatap wajah Kai.

"Ada apa?" Desis Kai sedikit jengah karena Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum menoleh kearah depan, menatap rerumputan di depannya.

"Sudah lama kita bertunangan.. "Ucap Baekhyun, sedikit ada senyumanman memaksakan disana dan Kai.. Dapat melihat hal itu. Ya.. Dia cukup tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Mereka berdua memang sudah di tunangkan sudah lama, tapi sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan kalau pertunangan itu akan menjadi hal yang lebih. Hanya sebagai status penyandang selama ini. Kai sendiri sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu, sebagai werewolf .. Memang cukup sering terjadi pertunangan yang di lakukan untuk memperkuat pertahanan akan kebangsawanan. Tapi Kai yang bisa di bilang terlahir dari kelas bawah sedikit di buat terkejut akan pertunangan itu. Mereka di tunangkan dengan alasan tali persahabatan antara kedua orang tua mereka. Kai tidak terlalu mementingkan akan pertunangan itu.. Bahkan jika ada pilihan antara pertunangan ataupun di buang dari keluarganya, Kai akan memilih di buang dari keluarganya. Mungkin ini sangat terlihat Kai sama sekali tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu. Terlebih ada hal yang ingin dia jaga.. Ah bukan di jaga.. lebih tepatnya sama sekali belum bisa dia buang sampai sekarang.

"Mianhe.. "Hanya itu.. Hal yang cukup sering di dengar oleh pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan hal selain maaf?"Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. Matanya yang sedikit kehijauan sedikit menyimpit saat tersenyum.

"Aku butuh waktu" Ucap Kai langsung memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ya.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku mengerti, maaf memaksamu, aku cuma ingin kepastian"Ucap Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pergi dari tempat itu.

Kai mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, terkadang dia ingin membenarkan pendapat para vampire kalau werewolf seperti binatang.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar dimana Suho berada, kelihatannya namja itu masih merasakan rasa sakit di kedua kakinya yang terluka, hampir saja kedua kaki itu dipatahkan Kris kalau saja namja itu tidak menekan tenaganya.

"Hyung.. "Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Suho dengan pelan, menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan itu, tidak ada siapapun. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia ingin kekamar Suho untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Akhh!"Baekhun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar mandi di ruangan itu dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kearah kamar mandi, membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dengan cepat dan mendapati hal yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

"KAIIIII CEPAAAAT KEMARIIIII KAIII"Teriak Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Ada apa hyung?"Kata Kai sesaat setelah tiba di dalam kamar, tapi matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada Suho yang tengah berada dalam dekapan Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi. Disana tampak kedua lutut Suho mengeluarkan darah segar begitu banyak dengan beberapa tulang lutut yang seperti patah menyembul dari daging yang sudah tampak sobek itu.

"Kris ge benar-benar.. Brengsek"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Buat yang review, membaca, dan mampir ke ff shirooo gomawoo \^o^/ terima terimaa kasiiih banyaaaak!

**Datekazukio, huanglee, kirei thelittlehieves, baby buby, baekhyunniewife, juniel is a vampire hybrird, zhe, fallforhaehyuk, aulchan12, raetaoris, shinjiwoo920202, eyiichan, NKTS, no name, huangzin, zaireen o zi o.**

buat yang suka ff shiro, gomawo :3 dan untuk cinta segitiganya, akan shiro pikirkan dulu. Buat yang mau flashback akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan saat diperlukan/plak xD. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah reviewww/lempar ff/plak.


	8. Chapter 8

**~KrisTao~**

**Aku ingin segera mataku terbuka, setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa melihatmu, sedikit saja.. Aku tidak hanya ingin dirimu saja yang melihatku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRAAANG

BRAAAAK

Sehun langsung mengibaskan tangan kanannya kekanan untuk membuat tekanan angin disaat serpihan kaca bagian depan mereka yang tiba-tiba pecah, mencoba untuk menghalangi serpihan kaca untuk mengenai mereka.

"ARGHHHHH" Kris langsung menatap tajam disaat pandangannya terpusat kepada seseorang yang baru masuk melalui jendela yang pecah. Namja dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh tingginya tampak tampan ya.. Kecuali kalau kau tak melihat disisi kana dan kirinya tampak terlihat dua ekor srigala berkepala dua yang tengah mengeluarkan air liurnya disaat mulut mereka terkatup untuk menggeram.

"Chanyeol"Desis Kris.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu kekastil utama, Kris"Chanyeol menatap Kris dingin tanpa ekspresi bersahabat.

Sehun memperhatikan kedua namja itu tengah bertukar pandang sebelum Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao yang meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau masih menemui namja itu?"Ucap Chanyeol tajam.

Chayeol langsung berlari mengikuti Kris yang telah terlebih dulu mencoba keluar dari tempat itu. Mungkin namja itu sudah merasakan firasat buruk hal yang akan terjadi.

Sedetik setelah chanyeol dan Kris beserta para anjing penjaga itu keluar, datang para vampire dan Kyungsoo yang mendobrak pintu dengan kasar hingga di pinggiran pintu tampak retakan kecil yang mungkin bisa saja mengakibatkan pintu itu rusak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun tengah mengusap rambut Tao untuk menenangkan namja panda itu.

"Kalau dia memang ingin membunuhku, mungkin saat kalian datang, aku sudah menjadi bangkai"Ucap Sehun, kasat dengan nada marah disaat para prajurit sangat lambat, perdetik sangat penting dalam perang. Sedetik saja kau terlamban kau bisa mati.

"Maafkan aku, konsentrasiku sedikit kacau sekarang"Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri.

"Keluar dari tempat ini"Semua prajurit langsung keluar saat pangeran mereka mengatakan hal itu.

.

"Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu chanyeol tidak akan menyakitinya"Ucap sehun. Dia tahu tubug Tao yang masih bergetar bukan karena dia takut atau apa akibat kedatangan Chayeol yang begitu tak sopan tapi melainkan kekhawatirannya kepada Kris yang membuatnya takut. Sehun sudah sejak tadi merasakan perbedaan suhu tubuh Tao yang berubah disaat Kris belum terlihat. Mungkin benar adanya kalau pemikiran Tao akan hal berbau firasat akan benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Kris berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi Chanyeol. Tatapan tak bersahabat itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukan, bukan karena takut dia lari dari pemangsa kecil itu tapi melainkan batu kecil yang tengah berada di dalam genggaman Chanyeol yang membuatnya terus menghindar. Batu bewarna hitam gelap yang selalu di jadikan kelemahan bagi werewolf pasangannya. Batu itu sengaja di buat untuk menaklukan para werewolf pembangkang yang melakukan kesalahan dalam katagori fatal. Setiap werewolf memilikinya dan semua itu disimpan dalam ruang khusus di kastil pusat. Kris tidak tahu apa kesalahannya tapi dia akan terus lari sampai batu itu menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. Tubuhnya akan lemas secara frontal disaat batu itu berada di dekatnya.

Chanyeol merupakan salah satu werewolf terkuat seperti keluarga Kris. Jika cuma beralasan Teman.. Seorang Chanyeol tidak akan memperdulikannya. Ini hukum yang harus dilakukan. Tidak pandang teman ataupun keluarga, saat dia salah jika dia di beri perintah walaupun sampai membunuh orang itu dia akan melakukannya. Dialah mesin terpecaya dalam Pengamanan Perbatasan.

Kejar-kejaran terus terjadi dalam jangka waktu lama sampai kaki mereka berhenti tepat di tengah tebing tinggi. Cukup jauh dengan lokasi kedua kastil utama.

"Tidak bisa lari lagi hm?"Ucap chanyeol, menatap sinis kearah Kris yang tengah sedikit mendongak keatas untuk melihat keatas tebing.

"Kau bercanda?"Kris menyeringai sebelum menggerakan tangan kanannya menyamping kemudian muncul percikan api di bagian punggungnya membentuk sayap besar dengan bagian atas runcing bak sayap naga. Dibagian atas kepala Kris tampak tanduk seperti iblis terbuat dari api hitam terpampang disana.

Chanyeol berlari mendekat kearah Kris sebelum namja itu sempat beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan batu di tangannya semua itu akan lenyap dalam sekejap dan dia kan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan membawa Kris kehadapan raja.

WUSSSS

Chanyeol menggeram muat disaat Kris tengah tersenyum remeh saat tubuh namja itu melayang keatas dengan lambat sebelum melesat cepat menanjak ke atas tebing.

"Brengsek"Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Kris dengan membungkukan badannya kemudian tampak sayap lebar membentang dari punggung Chanyeol terbuat dari Api. Sayap yang bahkan lebih lebar dari milik Kris.

Kris dapat merasakan hawa panas dari bawah yang membuatnya menoleh kebawah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan dia mendapati bagaimana sayap lebar Chanyeol mengibas menciptakan api besar yang merambat keatas menuju kearah Kris.

Kris melesat lebih Cepat keatas kemudian menukik disaat tubuhnya sudah sampai melewati tebing sebelum melesat melewati pepohonan dan membuat semua pohon yang di lewatinya terbakar akibat sayatan dari sayap yang masih menampakan keganasannya.

BUK

"ARGHHHHH" Kris tampak memegang Kepalanya disaat Kepalanya dengan terhantam besi besar yang langsung menghantam telak ke kepalanya, menyisakan darah dengan serpihan besi yang pecah setelah hantaman.

"Kau kurang mempunyai otak"Ucapan tajam itu langsung membuat Kris menatap tajam kearah namja yang kini tengah menyeringai di depannya. Tangannya namja itu melempar batu gelap yang sedari tadi di jauhinya kearahnya. Membuat tubuhnya melemah kemudian menghilangkan sayap apinya.

"Hahh hahh hh"Kris mengatur nafas dengan cepat. Nafasnya terasa kosong disaat batu itu terlepar tepat kearahnya. Matanya sedikit kabur sebelum gelap menyelimuti penglihatannya.

"Kau berhasil, Kyuhyun hyung"Ucap Chanyeol saat menapaki tempat disana.

"Kau sangat lambat"Kyuhyun menatap dingin Chanyeol kemudian Menghampiri tubuh Kris yang tergeletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Lebih baik kita segera membawanya ke kastil"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membopong tubuh tak berdaya Kris di pundaknya.

.

.

"Ada apa Tao?"Dengan sedikit kesabaran besar, Lay mencoba menahan tubuh Tao yang terus bergerak tak tentu arah. Namja panda itu terus meronta mencoba untuk terlepas dari cekalan Lay sedari tadi. Lay tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sesaat setelah dirinya diminta untuk menjaga Tao disaat Sehun pergi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan para tetua untuk membahas kedatangan para werewolf.

"Tao.. Tenanglah, ada apa sebenarnya?"Lay akui namja panda itu memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat dan membuat vampire seperti dirinya kewalahan. Terlihat dari arah gerak Tao, namja itu ingin keluar dari ruang kamar itu. Matanya nampak bergulir gelisah membuat.

"Ada apa Lay?"Lay menoleh kearah Changmin yang baru saja bersuara setelah membuka pintu tanpa izin.

"Entahlah hyung, dia sedari tadi seperti ingin keluar"Ucap Lay masih berusaha menahan tubuh Tao.

"lepaskan dia, biar aku yang menjaganya"Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum. Lay berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk mensetujui.

Selepasnya cekalan itu membuat Tao langsung berjalan cepat menuju kearah cendela, sedikit limbung sebelum dia berasil meloncat dari cendela lantai dua ruangan itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa,hyung?"Tanya Lay sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kerjakanlah pekerjaan yang lain biar aku yang urus anak itu"Ucap Changmin sambil mengikuti arah perginya Tao. "Katakan dengan Sehun, aku pinjam Tao"Lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya cepat kesegala arah seperti mengikuti instingnya. kaki telanjang itu tampak sedikit lecet saat beberapa kali kerikil besar mengenai kaki namja panda itu. Di belakangnya Changmin masih betah mengikuti Tao. Namja berwajah tampan itu terlihat mengetahui arah gerak kaki Tao disaat namja panda itu berjalan kearah daerah perbatasan. Dia cukup tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang tentang Kris, Tao, Dan juga namja berotak jenius itu.

.

"Mau kemana kalian?"Terdengar suara Kai dari arah dalam perbatasan werewolf membuat Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya sambil menoleh kesegala arah dengan gelisah.

"Biarkan dia masuk"Ucap Changmin kemudian berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Apa kau pemimpinku, heh?" Lanjut Kai sinis. Pandangannya menatap Tao yang masih diam di tempat dengan pandangan gelisah.

"Ya.. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menjadi pemimpinmu, aku ingin sekali memelihara anjing" Ucapan Changmin membua Kai langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menciptakan sedikit suara retakan disana.

"Jangan memancingku, tua"

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat usiamu?"

Sungguh, jika Changmin masih tidak berada di dalam wilayah vampire. Dia akan benar-benar meremukkan tulang mahluk berwajah memuakkan itu. Sudah cukup hari ini banyak masalah yang terjadi, dia tidak mau menambah hal memusingkan hari ini lagi.

Changmin menyeringai sebelum melangkah melewati perbatasan kemudian dengan gerakan cepat namja bertubuh tinggi itu memukul wajah Kai keras, membuat tubuh namja itu sedikit mundur akibat dorongan lutut namja itu mengenai perutnnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?"Ucap Changmin, mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

Kai menggeram kemudian dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi srigala hitam.

"Wah.. Aku baru tahu kau begitu jorok sampai bulumu bewarna sehitam itu"Chanmin mencoba menghindari serangan Kai. Namja itu benar-benar memiliki emosi labil.

Dengan masih menghindari serangan Kai, Changmin mencoba untuk menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk melempar batu berbentuk bulan sabit itu kearah Tao.

ZZRRRTTT

"Brengsek"Kai menggeram kemudian mengejar cahaya bewarna gelap yang melesat menuju kastil.

Changmin tersenyum melihat pekerjaannya, dengan begitu Tao akan cepat sampai menuju kearah Kris berada.

"Terkadang kau sangat memuakan"Changmin menoleh keasal suara itu dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah mendudukan diri di salah satu pohon disana, tak melakukan apapun.

"Ya.. Tidak begitu masalah"Ucap Changmin menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?"Kris hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Minho. Raja werewolf itu menatap tajam kearahnya."Kau hampir saja membunuh bangsamu sendiri hanya karena kemarahan tidak jelas"Lanjutnya.

"Dia melakukan kesalahan"Bantah Kris. Tubuh namja itu tengah terikat dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau ingin membunuh bangsamu hanya karena namja itu? Apa otakmu sudah di cuci?"Minho menatap sinis namja di depannya dari kursi singgahsananya. Beberapa pasang mata disana masih terus menatap mereka.

Kris menggeram kesal saat mendengar ucapan dari sang raja. Otaknya memang telah di cuci, cukup membuatnya untuk berpikir bahwa namja berambut hitam legam itu istimewa.

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan milikmu"Ucap Kris tajam.

"Aku memang tidak tahu rasanya itu.. Karena milikku adalah seutuhnya werewolf"Ucap Minho dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir di kalimatnya yang berasil membuat Kris benar-benar naik darah.

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau merasakannya"Geraman Kris menjadi sebuah raungan disaat ikatan di tubuhnya terlepas. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kris berlari menuju kearah taemin yang terlihat tak memiliki pengawal di sampingnya.

Kris mencekal kedua tangan Taemin ke belakang mencoba mengunci pergerakan sang pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pembangkang?"Ucap Minho tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Kris.

"Seharusnya kau musnah sudah lama, aku muak dengan segala peraturan bodohmu, kau tahu itu heh?"Geram Kris.

Semua pasang mata tak bergeming dari arah penglihatan mereka. mungkin mereka bisa saja menyerang Kris membabi buta kalau saja sang raja tak memberikan kode kepada para prajurit untuk diam di tempat mereka.

Minho berdiri dari kursinya. Melangkah menuju kearah dimana Kris berada.

"Berani sekali saja kau melukainya, aku akan benar-benar menghilangkan nyawamu"Minho tampak tersenyum saat mengatakannya tapi semua orang tahu bahwa kalimat itu bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong biasa.

Kris menyeringai mendengar ucapan sang raja.

"Akhh"Temin menjerit disaat tangan Kris sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya. Mungkin tangan namja manis itu akan memar setelah ini.

BUKH

BRAAAAAK

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak melukainya"Ucap Minho sesaat setelah berhasil memukul telak ulu hati Kris. Walaupun terhalang dengan tubuh Taemin, sang raja akan tetap mudah melakukannya. Kecepatan yang begitu mengagumkan.

Minho melangkah pelan kearah Kris yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Pukulan itu bukan pukulan yang hanya berisikan tangan kosong, melainkan energi tekanan yang membuat satu pukulan saja seperti ribuan tangan.

"Kau tentu tahu apa hukuman bagi pembangkang, melakukan kesalahan dua kali yang fatal dan hukum tak mempermasalahku untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga"Ucap Minho.

Seperti terangkat itulah yang dirasakan Kris. Tubuhnya terangkat begitu mudahnya disaat sang raja mencekik lehernya. Memposisikannya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Arghh..hh"Semua orang disana memandang ngeri kearah Kris bahkan sebagian ada yang memalingkan pandangan mereka disaat sang raja dengan mudahnya menarik tangan sang namja sampai putus, mengakibatkan darah segar memuncrat ke wajah sang raja.

Sekuat kuatnya seorang Kris tetap saja saat menghadapi sosok seorang raja dia akan lemah. bahkan Kris masih merasakan efek sang batu permata disaat tubuhnya terasa lemas. jika kau ingin bertanya apakah lengan putus itu sakit, jawabannya adalah iya, benar-benar sakit. bagaimana sebagian tubuhmu hilang hanya dengan satu tarikan, membuat beberapa otot merenggang disaat satu anggota terpenting tidak ada lagi dan menyiksakan darah segar dengan tulang bewarna putih keperakan terlihat menyembul menyisakan organ pentingnya diselipan daging merah muda.

"Beruntunglah kau werewolf, jadi sakit itu tidak akan terasa begitu lama"Minho langsung melempar tubuh Kris kesembarang arah tanpa ada rasa kasihan. Mungkin memang benar werewolf memiliki sistem penyembuhan yang cepat tapi itu hanya menyembuhkan ,bukan mengembalikan organ yang hilang. "Masukan dia ke penjara ruang bawa tanah"Lanjutnya.

.

Dengan langkah kecilnya Tao berjalan tidak tentu arah dan hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Disaat setelah tubuhnya sempat merasakan terambung sebelum tiba-tiba terhempas ketanah dengan sedikit rasa sakit pada bagian bokongnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu"Tao menoleh kearah asal suara. Namja panda itu sangat familiar dengan suara namja berkulit eksotis itu dan hal itulah yang membuatnya berusaha berlari menjauhi sang namja-Kai.

Buk

"Ungg huumm"Tao mendengung keras saat tubuhnya merasakan terjebam setelah kakinya tersangkut akar pepohonan. Sedikit sakit di bagian lututnya tidakmembuat sang namja panda itu berhenti melainkan terus berlari menjauhi Kai.

Grtt

"Hunng ungg umm!"Tao meronta, mengibaskan tangannya kesegala arah untuk mencoba melepaskan cekikkan Kai pada lehernya. Bukan hanya cekikan yang dia dapatkan tapi juga tusukan tajam dari kuku tangan Kai yang sedikit memanjang dan membuatnya melukai leher namja panda itu.

"Selamat datang kerumah, Huangzi Tao"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

terimakasih yang sudah review, baca, dan juga mampir di ff shiro dan juga yang sudah memberi saran. shiro sangat berterimakasiiiih ^o^)/

dan juga buat yang sudah review

**peachpetals, huang lee, baby buby, aulchan12, zhe, kireithelittlethieves, baekhyunniewife, shinjiwoo920202, datezukio, kt, huangzin, juniel is a vampire hybrid.**

disini akan tetap ofecial couple tapi mereka memiliki jalan cerita sendiri-diri. ah ya gomawo untuk semua saran, untuk yang tungguin ff shiro, shiro senang, o.o/o.o


	9. Chapter 9

~KrisTao~

.

.

.

.

_**Bukannya kau tidak mendengar suaraku? Lalu kenapa kau masih menginginkanku? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan suka, mengatakan cinta, mengatakan sayang... Bahkan tak pernah membalas apa yang kau ucapkan untukku, membalas pelukanmu, kasih sayangmu.. Apa yang kau cari? Apa aku sangat beharga untukmu?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

KrisTao

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hahh.. Hahh" Deru nafas terus beradu dari namja berwajah tampan itu, Kris. Tampak keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya disaat tubuhnya kini terikat di dinding ruang bawah tanah kastil. Terlihat rantai mencekik leher dan juga kedua kaki jenjang namja itu. Satu tangan yang masih tersisa itu bertumpu pada dinding lantai dingin terbuat dari semen itu. Dalam posisi duduk dengan sedikit membungkuk Kris meneliti setiap bagian dari ruang gelap di sekitarnya.

Mungkin ini tidak pertama kalinya Kris merasakan bagaimana pengapnya ruang bawah tanah di dalam kastil. Kejadian yang sama saat dirinya ketahuan mematahkan beberapa leher werewolf ketika mereka menyakiti Tao tanpa memikirkan namja itu akan mati atau tidak. Banyak hal yang terjadi disaat Tao masih disini tapi hal itu tidak membuat Minho selaku sebagai raja bertindak lebih. Dia tahu tidak seutuhnya Tao adalah werewolf dan hal itu yang membuat werewolf lain berhak berniat untuk menghancurkan namja panda itu. Aturan konyol. Walaupun ada darah vampire di dalam tubuh Tao tetap saja itu hanya berbanding setetes banding seribu tetes dengan darah werewolf. Dimana darah murni werewolf masih mendominasi tubuh Tao.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membiarkan Tao pergi hah!" Semua vampire disana nampak hanya bisa menahan nafas mereka tak kala pemimpin mereka tampak mengamuk dengan brutal. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba menghindari dari lokasi sang pangeran berdiri. Dengan tangan yang terus mengalirkan udara kasar untuk menghempaskan tubuh changmin di berbagai batang pohon besar disekitarnya.

Setelah mengetahui kepergian Tao bersama Changmin dari Lay. Sehun-sang pangeran langsung mencari dimana mereka berada tapi hal pertama yang didapati adalah Changmin tengah bertarung dengan Baekhyun tanpa Tao didekat mereka. Sehun juga mendapati Kai tidak berada dalam ruang lingkup penjagaannya. Otaknya cukup tahu dengan apa yang terjadi ditambah beberapa kerusakan akibat pijakan kasar terdapat pada beberapa batang pohon.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang mulai melemah akibat darah yang terus keluar, baekhyun kini tengah tertangkap dengan kedua tangannya oleh tekanan angin yang entah kenapa seperti cakaran tajam yang ingin memotong urat nadinya jika dia sedikit saja bergerak.

"Untuk kalian cepat bawa kedua mahluk busuk ini kekastil, aku yang akan mencari Tao"Ucap Sehun kepada para vampire prajurit yang mengikutinya kemudian langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Unghh.. Umm.. "

"Kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara lembut dari sudut ruang bawah tanah membuat Tao yang tengah mendengung berhenti kemudian memeluk kedua lutunya.

"Jangan takut, aku juga vampire sepertimu"Ucap namja itu lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah Tao.

Namja itu sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan mengusap rambut Tao sayang, berusaha membuat namja panda itu tenang.

"Kau.. Tao kan?"Ucap namja itu, tapi sedikit kesal disaat hanya dengungan yang didengarnya sebagai jawaban.

Namja itu memperhatikan Tao lebih teliti lagi sebelum kembali berbicara disaat pikirannya mengerti keadaan Tao.

"Seharusnya penjaga itu mengatakan kalau kau buta dan bisu, jadinya aku bisa meminta mereka meletakanmu ditempat lain"Namja itu sedikit mengeluh, ayolah dia senang mendapatkan teman didalam penjaga khusus vampire itu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, dia belum pernah belajar berbicara dengan seseorang seperti Tao.

"Aku Yesung" Ucap namja itu final kemudian melangkah menjauhi Tao untuk membaringkan diri ditempat tidur lusuh yang terletak disisi lain pojok ruang penjara itu.

Srak

Srak

Srak

Yesung menoleh disaat tubunya merasakan tarikan pada bagian jaket miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap yesung sambil menoleh kearah Tao dengan memposisikan tubuhnya tidur menyamping menghadap Tao.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Tao selain dengungan dan posisi kepala yang miring dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tangan tangan Tao mulai meraba wajah Yesung didekatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"Sungguh, yesung bersumpah dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud namja panda itu dia belum pernah berbicara dengan orang seperti Tao sebelumnya, hanya segelintir vampire yang seperti itu dan itupun Yesung belum sempat mengobrol dengan mereka/?.

Yesung memang cukup tahu tentang Tao tapi hanya sebagian umum dan dia belum pernah melihat secara langsung hanya yang telah terjadi hal pertama kebencian para kedua mahluk namja yang memiliki darah akan sosok bangsawan keduanya.

"Apa kau lapar?"Tanya Yesung mulai menerka. Sedikit hal yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa Tao bisa dipenjara seperti ini. Telinganya cukup mendengar desas desus para penjaga yang mengatakan ada keributan di antara werewolf. Apa mungkin Tao juga terlibat dalam katagori masalah itu.

"Baiklah, kau menarikku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, aku benar-benar butuh kamus penerjemah"Yesung mulai mendumel tidak jelas.

Tao mengedipkan kelopak matanya berulang kali sebelum bibirnya kembali mendengung cukup keras dengan sedikit gerakan pelan, Tao mulai meraba kembali wajah Yesung disaat namja itu berposisi duduk didepannya.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"Ucap Yesung saat Tao meraba bibirnya.

"Hung.. Um.. Humm.. "Tao kembali mendengung lirih. Yesung menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu kemampuanku?"Ucap yesung, wajahnya sedikit serius dari yang tadi. Ta tesrsenyum sebelum matanya berkedip pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencobanya"Ucap Yesung. Entah tahu atau tidak, tapi Tao seperti memahami apa yang dikatakan Yesung kepadanya berbanding terbalik dengan Yesung yang seperti tidak mengerti ucapannya dan hal apa yang di dengar Tao membuat namja panda itu berhenti menggerakan tangannya.

"Kau mungkin berpikir aku bisa mengembalikan suaramu, tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya"Yesung menghela nafas. Apa kalian bertanya apa kemampuan Yesung? Pemilik suara merdu sang vampire, bukan.. Bukan terdapat pada suaranya. Kemampuan yang mungkin jarang bahkan mungkin hanya keturunan dari sil silah keluarga Yesunglah yang memiliki kemampuan itu, kemampuan yang mampu mengembalikan panca indra seseorang, hal yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya selama ini. Seseorang yang kehilangan panca indranya akan merasa utuh disaat bersamanya. Tao mungkin masih terlihat seperti seorang yang kurang didepan orang lain, tapi.. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, Tao seperti mampu melihat Yesung didepannya waalupun sedikit kabur. walaupun suaranya tidak seutuhnya terdengar tapi jika lebih diperhatikan kalian akan mendengar dengungan lebih berirama berbeda daripada dengungan kacau yang sering dikeluarkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadikan kau tikus percobaan"Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Tao dari wajahnya. Sehebat apapun kemampuan yang dimiliki Yesung, tetap saja hanya diposisi objek lah yang dapat mengerti dirinya berbeda dengan Yesung yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Tao didepannya.

.

.

"Kris.. "Terdengar suara dari luar ruang deruji besi itu membuat Kris mendongakkan wajahnyaa kearah asal suara itu.

"Lu.. Luhan"Ucap Kris pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Luhan mengubah posisinya yang awalnya berdiri menjadi sedikit berjongkok. Tangannya yang mungil tampak menggenggam pagar deruji pembatas antara dirinya dan Kris.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"Kris meneguk ludahnya berat. Dia benar-benar merasa sanagt buruk sekarang. Menolong dirinya saja dia tidak mampu, bagaimaan mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan Tao nanti jika mereka bersama, konyol.

"Aku tahu.. "Ucap Luhan lirih "Maaf"Lanjut namja tampan itu lagi.

"Untuk?"

"Bukannya semua berawal dari kehilang kendalinya diriku?"

"Tidak.. kau tidak salah, aku memang sudah cukup muak dengan raja brengsek itu"

"Aku akan mencoba membantumu"

"Jangan bercanda, kau masih pemula, apa kau berpikir seorang werewolf yang tidak menerima dirinya werewolf mampu menyelamatkan werewolf?"

"I.. Itu"

"Aku tahu werewolf itu menjijikan"Luhan terdiam"Jika tidak ada namanya takdir, aku juga akan memberontak sepertimu"

"Aku hanya ingin normal"

"Kau bukan ingin normal, kau hanya tidak ingin melihat peperangan saja, aku cukup tahu tentangmu.. "Kris sedikit menundukan kepalanya, menoleh memperhatikan tetesan darah segar yang masih keluar dari luka tangannya yang terpotong "jika tidak ingin perang, maka akhiri semuanya, bukan malah memilih menyiksa diri"Lanjutnya.

Luhan menatap kearah Kris dengan tangan terkepal erat. Apa yang dikatakan Kris memang benar. Dimana kenyataan yang sangat dibencinya. Luhan terlahir di keluarga werewolf dalam golongan rendah. keluarga sederhana selayaknya werewolf pada umumnya tapi semuanya berakhir begitu saja disaat penyerangan antara vampire dan werewolf memporak prandakan pondok kecil tempat tinggalnya, membuat Luhan harus kehilangan semua keluarganya tanpa tersisa sampai dia dipungut oleh keluarga Suho yang berposisi bangsawan dalam werewolf.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan, aku tidak bisa menghentikan perang?"Ucap Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perang akan terjadi, Tao.. Namja itu berada di pejara ini, kemungkinan besar pangeran Sehun akan menjemputnya dengan cara apapun"Seketika kalimat itu terhenti, mata Kris langsung terbelalak. Tao ada di dalam kastil ini, di penjara. Apa banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui?

"Tao.. Kenapa bisa berada disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya, yang ku tahu hanya dia tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam ruang lingkup kastil kemudian Kai menemukannya"

Perang akan kembali terjadi. Dia sangat tahu sifat Sehun yang mungkin tanpa memikirkan peraturan lagi akan terus mencari cara bagaimana membawa Tao kembali, seperti dirinya.

"Keluarkan aku dari pejara ini"Kris menatap Luhan dalam. Berharap namja mungil itu mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kris tanpa harus banyak berbicara.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian melangkah sedikit mundur sebelum menggerakan kedua tangannya yang awalnya mengatup terjulur kemudian membuka kedua tangannya dalam posisi merentang, menciptakan gelombang kasat mata yang membuat deruji besi itu ternganga lebar didepannya. Otaknya seperti lememahkan medan magnet yang membelenggu Kemampuan objek didalam penjara.

Kris tersenyum sebelum menarik paksa setiap rantai di tubuhnya untuk terlepas dari kaitan di dinding. Mencoba memaksa untuk terlepas sampai dinding itu mengeluarkan sedikit retakan yang mungkin bisa membuat dinding itu hancur.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Kris mengerti maksud Luhan. Kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah sekarang dan sangat sulit untuk bergerak bebas saat setiap otot ditubuhnya terasa keram akibat luka yang baru didapatnya.

"Aku akan berusaha"Ucap Kris kemudian melangkah menuju lorong dimana mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar. Dengan gerakan tertatih Kris mencoba berjalan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Minho sampai tubuhnya terasa benar-benar hancur walaupun luka yang tampak hanya luka kecil untuk pertarungan tingkat rendah yang pernah dialami Kris.

Luhan memperhatikan Kris sebelum berjalan mengikuti namja tampan itu.

.

.

"Dimana Tao?"Minho tampak menatap sinis kearah Sehun. Namja berwajah tampan itu sedikit menggeser kursi singgahsananya sebelum melang menuju tempat dimana Sehun berdiri.

"Boneka kesayangamu sudah kulenyapkan.. "

.

.

.

.

Tbc

terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca ff shiro, dan juga yang sempat mampir ke ff shiro ne.. Spesyal yang sudah refiew i love youu .-.)/

**peachpetals, kirei thelittlehieves, rikeamalia1, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, raetaoris, baekhyunniewife, shinjiwoo920202, huangzin, yuu, coffe latte, juniel is a vampire hybird, i'm siwones, eiyiichan, huang and wu, junghyema.**

Spesial buat **raetaoris **yang di ff shiro yang 'why i like you' tidak disebutkan huehehe, shiro minta maaaaaaaf, shiro gak sengaja T.T jangan marah ya sama shiro T.T doble spesyal buat dirimu

trimakasih buat yang sudah nunggu ff shiro ne, mianhe shiro laam update ehehe.. Dan untuk kekuatan Tao, akan diperlihatkan di chapter depan .-. , untuk tangan Kris, akan dipikirkan mau disambung atau tidak/plak.

Ah ya.. trimakasih juga yang sudah koreksi tulisan shiro, shiro akan berusaha lagi *o*/ , sebenarnya shiro agak takut post chapter yang ini, karna menurut shiro agak aneh.. mianhe ne terimakasih untuk semuanyaaa sampai ketemu di chapter depan ne o.o/


End file.
